Um Novo Amor
by Lica
Summary: Com pouco tempo de casada, descobre uma face que nunca imaginou de seu parceiro e uma tragédia os separam. O retorno ao lar, parece calmo e tranquilo, mas algo que não foi premeditado começa a nascer em seu coração. Um novo amor a espera ao mesmo tempo em que tem que lidar com as consequências de seu passado. Trowa e Teyuki
1. Assassinato

_Bom, a personagem principal: Teyuki, bem como os avós dela: Rose e John, e seu marido David, são todos criações originais minhas, se alguém se interessar por eles e quiser utiliza-los, por favor, falem comigo. _

_A personagem Kelly é criação de uma de minhas melhores amigas, por tanto é emprestada e não posso cede-la, peçam a autora Miyavi Kikumaru, dona dela._

_Agora, Gundam Wing e nem seus personagens me pertencem, não ganho nada com o fato de escrever com esses personagens, além de me sentir muito feliz com o feito. Então, não me reclamem nada pq estou apenas pegando emprestado, sem nenhum tipo de beneficio monetário. :D  
_

___**ATENÇÃO:** Essa fic é um presente pra uma de minhas melhores amigas: Marcela, e será uma obra curta, e espero realmente que gostem dela! _

_É uma fic Trowa e Teyuki e espero que gostem... Obrigada desde já por lerem! :D_

* * *

**01. Assassinato**

Bel Air, Los Angeles – Califórnia.

_ Não… Por favor, não me bata mais!

Os gritos de desespero daquela jovem esposa eram ensurdecedores. O marido não tinha nenhuma consideração pelo belo rosto de sua mulher, golpeava uma, duas, três vezes seguidas. Quando ela tentava escapar ele a segurava por seus longos e lisos cabelos pretos e a puxava de volta. Ele desferiu tantos golpes no rosto dela que os olhos violetas já quase não podiam ser vistos. O corpo delicado de Teyuki estava repleto de sangue, sua beleza estava escondida de uma forma inexplicável.

_ Por quê? O que eu fiz?

_ Você ainda pergunta? Você não passa de uma qualquer… Uma vagabunda de primeira linha!

Ela chorava tanto que chegava a soluçar, ao passo que se arrastava pelo chão da sala de sua mansão, porém muito afastado de qualquer vizinho. Todos os empregados receberam folga naquela tarde, oferecido pelo patrão. Os poucos guardas que ficaram, tinham ordens de permanecer o mais longe possível da mansão, pois de acordo com ele, o casal queria privacidade naquela noite, portanto os gritos, por mais altos que fossem não estavam sendo ouvidos do portão de entrada da propriedade.

_ Eu realmente não sei o que fiz… David, por favor… Pare de me bater.

O homem já estava ofegante, ele havia batido tanto em sua mulher que se sentia cansado. Ele sentou no sofá e passou a mão em seu cabelo castanho, olhou para sua camiseta, antes branca, estava repleta de respingos do sangue da jovem esposa, que não parava de chorar, caída ao chão. Olhou para ela e soltou um suspiro; Relaxando o corpo. Levantou e foi até a cômoda que ficava a uns quatro metros do sofá, pegou um copo qualquer e encheu com Uísque, bebeu o primeiro gole, e olhou para a mulher, bebeu o segundo, e tratou de limpar uma gota de suor de seu rosto. Bebeu o terceiro, esvaziando o copo e o colocou de lado, antes de ir até a esposa.

Ele se aproximou e passou a mão na cabeça dela sem qualquer tipo de cuidado, tirando o cabelo da jovem de seu rosto. Teyuki tentava se proteger, colocando as mãos na frente de seu rosto, o marido chegava cada vez mais perto, até ficarem a centímetros de distância e a encarou.

_ Porque fez isso?

_ Fiz o que? - Ela perguntou chorosa.

_ Flertou com ele…

_ Ele quem?

_ Ricardo! - Gritou no ouvido dela.

_ Mas eu nunca flertei com ele…

_ Eu vi vocês conversando hoje no churrasco, na nossa casa.

_ Ele estava me perguntado se eu pretendia voltar a trabalhar… Só isso!

_ Quer que eu acredite nisso?

_ É a verdade!

Ela gritou e ele virou um tapa de costa de mão no rosto dela.

_ Não ouse gritar comigo.

_ Desculpe… - Ela falou baixo o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir.

David levantou e limpou o sangue das mãos em sua calça jeans. Depois voltou a beber mais, devia ter tomado uns quatro copos de uísque enquanto olhava para a mulher no chão. Acendeu um cigarro e tragou umas quatro vezes seguidas e o apagou. Caminhou até a jovem que ainda tinha seus vinte anos e já era uma esposa amargurada.

Segurando-a pelo cabelo a levantou do chão e a arrastou até a cozinha que ainda estava deserta. Empurrou a esposa até a bancada da pia e se pôs em cima dela. A morena colocou as mãos para evitar se machucar. David a encarava com uma mescla de ódio e desejo.

_ Levante a saia agora… Quero que seja minha, já.

A morena tentava engolir o choro ao passo que se sentia cada minuto mais humilhada, nunca havia passado por uma situação parecida, conhecia o ciúme do marido, que quando se casaram há três anos, era algo moderado, mas com o passar do tempo às coisas foram mudando, tornando-se cada vez pior. Ele já havia batido nela anteriormente, porém fora algo mais leve, e como David pediu perdão, a jovem erroneamente permaneceu ao lado dele. Mas o olhar dele naquela noite era demoníaco, algo tão assustador que a jovem pensou em ter visto às orbes mudando de cor, de verde passou a ser negros, assim como sua alma. Subiu a saia de seu vestido azul e começou a baixar a calcinha, devagar.

Ele impaciente, arrancou a peça intima das mãos dela e com uma faca de cozinha, cortou a lingerie em duas, e penetrou a mulher ali, sem cuidado algum, sem prepara-la, sem carinho ou amor. Apenas agia como um estuprador qualquer.

A morena abafava o choro com uma mão, mas as lagrimas não deixavam de escorrer. Tudo a destruía, não só sua aparência física estava em pedaços como seu interior. Ele a machucou sem consideração. De todas as formas imagináveis. Enquanto a violentava, deixou a faca de um lado sobre a bancada. David jogou sua cabeça para trás e gemeu de prazer ao atingir seu êxtase.

Ao separar-se da moça ele foi fechar a calça e deu às costas para ela. Teyuki estava fora de sí, nunca havia sentindo-se mais humilhada do que naquele momento, seu interior assim como exterior estava em estilhaços. Perdera todas as esperanças, e todos os sonhos. Naquele momento tudo o que desejava era que aquilo acabasse, desejava que fosse apenas um pesadelo, mas sabia que tudo era realidade, chorou de dor e desejou nunca ter aceitado ser esposa dele.

O amor era algo que estava morto dentro dela, sentia-se extremamente enojada daquele homem que estava atrás de dela, desceu a mão que estava em sua boca até a pia para dar impulso a fim de se endireitar e sua mão pousou sobre a mesma faca que ele usara para cortar suas peças intimas.

_ Então, agora espero que tenha aprendido a liç…

David não pode terminar sua fala, pois assim que ele se virou para dar a ordem, Teyuki, sem pensar duas vezes, enfiou a faca no marido atravessando o pescoço dele de lado a lado, depois ela retirou rapidamente a faca do local, observou ele engasgar com o próprio sangue e o esfaqueou mais três vezes no peito, onde julgava ser o coração. Ela o desejou morto e aquilo ela tinha o poder de fazer naquele instante.

Ele caiu inerte sobre a mesa de madeira atrás dele, e em pouco tempo o brilho de vida de seus olhos desapareceu definitivamente. A morena olhou para a faca ainda em sua mão, estava ofegante e surpresa com sua própria reação. Escutou vozes e risos se aproximando e olhou para ver dois seguranças entrarem pela porta da cozinha. Os homens brecaram ao ver os patrões ali. A jovem abriu a mão deixando cair à faca no chão. Os homens viram a mulher inteira machucada de golpes duros e olharam para o patrão agora morto sobre a mesa, a situação era tensa e permaneceram nela por alguns segundos antes de reagirem.

Três meses depois…

_ Silêncio no tribunal!

O juiz bateu varias vezes o martelo, pedindo que todos se calassem. Depois daquele longo período, Teyuki conseguiu recuperar sua beleza. Vestia um tailleur preto com uma camisa branca por baixo e um scarpin preto nos pés. Seu longo cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, com a franja longa presa atrás, seu rosto era limpo, mostrando sua beleza mestiça de forma natural. Não possuía nenhum adorno e sua expressão era séria. Ao seu lado direito estava seu advogado, um homem de expressão serena e confiante. Usava um terno azul marinho e mantinha seus olhos atentos ao juiz. Na promotoria estava uma mulher com expressões severas e um senso de justiça muito aguçado, sua atenção voltada a réu que mantinha seus olhos baixos.

_ Silêncio! - Finalmente o Juiz pode ser ouvido e obedecido. - O júri já possui um veredicto?

O senhor, meritíssimo, com anos de trabalho nas costas esperava que o líder dos jurados lhe entregasse um papel contendo o veredicto. O líder do corpo de jurados levantou e após deixar o pedaço de papel nas mãos de sua excelência se retirou de volta ao seu lugar.

_ A réu queira se levantar para receber sua sentença.

Teyuki soltou o ar e se preparou emocionalmente para o veredicto. Levantou e seu advogado a acompanhou. Ele segurou na mão dela tentando lhe passar confiança e a jovem o brindou com um inocente, porém triste sorriso. Ergueu a cabeça com coragem e aguardou à ordem do juiz.

_ Senhorita Teyuki Yukiame - Ela retirou o nome do esposo morto do seu. - Pela autoridade a mim concedida, informo que: Pelo crime de assassinato em primeiro grau, alegando legitima defesa, essa corte a declara... Inocente! Com isso encerro esse caso. Estão dispensados.

A última martelada anunciou o fim de seu pesadelo. A morena sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto e abraçou seu sorridente advogado, como agradecimento. A promotora estranhamente não parecia triste por perder a causa, foi até o advogado e apertou a mão dele, parabenizando-o, depois apertou a mão da jovem e sorriu para ela. Teyuki, em meio às lágrimas agradeceu. Todos partiram e após três meses presa por ser pega em flagrante, a jovem pode finalmente respirar o ar da liberdade.

_ O que pretende fazer agora, Teyuki? - O advogado perguntou, já do lado de fora do fórum.

_ Vender todas as propriedades, e pegar tudo o que eu tenho e ir morar com meus avós maternos no campo… Isso me fará bem!

O homem assentiu concordando com a decisão da moça.

_ Mande noticias… E sempre que precisar me procure.

Ela agradeceu com um movimento de cabeça e o abraçou. Naqueles três meses o homem foi o mais próximo que ela possuiu de conforto e carinho. Seus avós não podiam deixar a fazenda sozinha por muito tempo, portanto, por mais que quisessem, suas visitas foram muito raras, e mesmo não estando ao lado dela no dia do julgamento final, estavam acompanhando-a em seus pensamentos. Seus avós eram a ultima família que restou à jovem, os pais já falecidos, e os avós paternos ela nunca pôde conhecer, e não restara mais ninguém no mundo. Mas aquelas poucas pessoas que ficaram lhe deram durante toda vida um amor verdadeiro e sincero e era com eles que ela pretendia morar.

-/-/-

Teyuki desceu do táxi em frente à casa principal da fazenda dos avós dela. Era situada em uma pequena cidade no interior do Texas, de um povo tranquilo, pelo menos na maior parte do tempo. O ar fresco do campo a revigorou observou o local com nostalgia, e recordava seus tempos de menina travessa, enquanto esperava o motorista tirar todas as malas dela da porta malas. Eram muitas, afinal estava voltando ao seu local de infância para morar. Após certificar-se de que nada faltava ela pagou ao homem que após desejar-lhe um bom dia, partiu, segundo seu caminho de volta.

A jovem olhou para a casa, sorria e observou que estava tudo como era antes, tudo sempre muito bem conservado. A varanda e a escada de acesso à porta principal eram pintadas de branco, a rede de descanso pendurada à esquerda e a direita um banco de balanço. Os vidros sempre bem limpos como sua avó gostava, e com telas para evitar que insetos entrassem, a porta principal era de madeira branca tendo a metade para cima, com nove quadrados de vidro. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do dia que brincando com os meninos da fazenda ela acabou quebrando um dos vidros com a bola. Ficou de castigo durante um fim de semana todo. Era engraçado como que frente aos últimos acontecimentos aquela lembrança se tornou algo bom de recordar.

Olhou para as malas, eram três, muito pesadas, mais uma nécessaire. Decidiu que deixaria tudo ali e chamaria sua avó primeiro, para depois alguém ajudá-la com a bagagem. Subiu os seis degraus e bateu na porta. Não tinha avisado ninguém de sua chegada naquele dia, preferiu fazer surpresa. Colocou as duas mãos na frente e aguardou com ar de menininha. Olhou para sua roupa, uma calça jeans colada com uma bota de cowboy marrom nos pés e um colete jeans em cima combinando com a calça, era ridículo querer ter certeza de que estava vestida adequadamente para seu novo lar? Foi uma pergunta estranha a se fazer e riu de si mesma. Soltou o ar, sentia-se ansiosa. Olhou para dentro da casa, ninguém vinha, bateu mais uma vez e com mais força, finalmente ouviu uma voz gritar:

_ Já vai!

Sorriu e seu coração se inundou de felicidade, não precisava ver para saber de quem se tratava, sua avó apareceu em sua linha de visão, secando as mãos na parte de baixo do avental, quando aquela senhorinha levantou o rosto, seus olhos brilharam, ela ficou por alguns segundos surpresa, certificando-se de que não era um sonho, esses segundos foram o suficiente para Teyuki admirar a avó. Sempre a achou linda, e a idade avançada e as poucas rugas a mais não mudaram esse quadro. A avó tinha mesma altura dela e os mesmos olhos, o que a diferenciava da avó era as feições mestiças asiáticas que possuía já sua avó tinha as feições totalmente ocidentais, seu cabelo estava mais curto e ondulado em uma cor cobre puxada para o marrom, apesar de sempre viver na fazenda, conservava a pele clarinha de sempre, estava um pouco mais cheinha, porém só a deixou mais fofa aos olhos da neta, que sorriu alegremente para a senhora.

_ Vovó…

_ Teyuki, minha filha…

A senhora andou mais rapidamente até a porta e assim que terminou de abri-la abraçou a jovem a sua frente com toda força que podia empregar sem machucá-la. Tentando através disso, demonstrar o quanto a amava e a queria. Ver a neta nas circunstancias que tinha visto as últimas vezes tinha destruído o coração dela, mas finalmente poder reencontra-la ali, sorrindo e bem, sentiu que a vida voltava a seus olhos. Teyuki sempre foi para ela e o marido, não apenas uma neta, mas quase uma filha a quem sempre amaram. A jovem derramou uma lágrima de alegria ao sentir finalmente o abraço da avó. Era reconfortante estar ali e sentir-se amada. Separam-se e riram ao ver que ambas choraram. Eram tão parecidas, mesmo nem sempre terem convivido.

_ Venha queria… Seu avô vai ter a melhor surpresa do mundo ao te ver. John… Veja quem está aqui.

O homem ouviu a esposa gritar da porta de entrada, estava na sala conversando com seu capataz, que por sinal também era seu braço direito e homem de confiança naquela fazenda, seu nome era Trowa Barton. O capataz ao escutar que os senhores teriam visitas se despediu do patrão e saiu, ao mesmo tempo em que a senhora e sua neta entravam na sala que eles estavam, e por uma fração de milésimos de segundos nenhum viu ao outro. O homem que antes estava sentado se levantou emocionado ao ver a neta a sua frente. Teyuki sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem mais rapidamente ao ver seu amado avô, o exemplo de homem que ela sempre admirou. Ele estendeu os braços abertos em direção da neta que aceitou de bom grado o abraço e se jogou nos braços dele. O homem que sempre demonstrou ser forte e duro para os negócios se derretia toda vez que se tratava de sua amada neta. Seu rosto era tão ocidental quanto de sua esposa, mas possuía mais rugas do que ela devido a sua constância sob o sol. Sua pele era bronzeada e seu cheiro lembrava a menina do aroma dos campos. Ele continuava forte como sempre. Ela precisava abraça-lo pela cintura, pois ele sempre foi bem mais alto que ela, e a jovem constatou que o avô em nada mudou, continuava com o mesmo corte curto de cabelo que usou a vida toda, com o único acréscimo que a cor agora era tão branca quanto papel. Era estanho, não fazia tanto tempo que os havia visto naquele maldito lugar onde estava, mas só agora pode notar realmente como estavam.

_ Tey…

A voz grave e forte a chamou e a menina ergueu a cabeça para olha-lo, sem se separar do abraço e com os olhos inundados. Viu uma visão que não se lembrava de haver visto antes, seu avô chorava ao olhar para ela.

_ É muito bom tê-la de volta a casa.

_ Vovô…

Já não pode segurar mais, afundou a cabeça no peito do avô se sentindo uma criança e chorou ao ponto de soluçar. A avó veio atrás da jovem e acariciou o cabelo dela, como sinal de demonstrar que ali estaria protegida. O abraço dos avós era reconfortante e revigorante. Depois de um tempo que não pode estimar quanto, sorriu novamente e ao se separar do abraço secou as lágrimas com as mãos. Deu um beijo no rosto dos dois e falou, tentando rir.

_ Minhas malas ainda estão lá fora…

O homem soltou sua familiar gargalhada ao escutar aquilo e a senhora riu discretamente do comentário. Teyuki realmente se sentia bem com aquilo, podia sentir-se novamente uma menininha acolhida.

_ Isso será resolvido já… - Disse o avô. - Rose… Sirva algo para essa menininha comer… Vou subir as malas para o antigo quarto dela.

Sem esperar mais ele saiu decidido para a porta da frente e sem demorar entrou segurando duas malas uma de cada lado e a jovem o viu levá-las como se não tivessem nenhum peso. Passavam-se anos e a idade nunca minava a força daquele homem. Ela então seguiu para a cozinha com a avó e foi comer algo que ela sempre amou, torta de morango. O avô terminou de colocar todas as malas no quarto da neta e pediu à empregada que o limpasse e arrumasse para a jovem, que daquele dia em diante moraria com eles. Depois foi se juntar a esposa e neta e ficaram conversando o resto da tarde sobre coisas fúteis, nem um dos dois queria que a jovem se lembrasse dos últimos meses naquele momento. Teyuki ajudou a avó a preparar o jantar, que seria carne assada com batata, arroz e uma salada de alface com tomate e muito alho como a jovem gostava.

Enquanto a carne estava no forno e depois de conversar bastante com os avós a menina foi para seu quarto, entrou no cômodo e viu que tudo permaneceu igual há três anos. Desde que se casou com David nunca tinham ido visitar os avós dela. A cama no mesmo lugar ficando ao lado da porta de entrada, onde ela encostou após abrir a porta, a direita dela havia outra porta que era o banheiro. Do outro lado da cama, ficando paralelo a ela era a janela, a moça caminhou até ela e olhou para fora, tinha visão para a entrada da casa, o telhado baixo, lembrou-a de quando era menor e gostava de ficar sentada nele, recebendo o ar em seu rosto, ou se escondendo para chorar. Ao lado esquerdo dela continuava a escrivaninha com o espelho de mesa e em cima as prateleiras com todos os livros que ficaram para trás. A direita dela o velho armário de madeira maciça continuava conservado, respirou e se sentiu nostálgica. Olhou para as malas aos pés da cama de solteiro e decidiu que elas não iriam se desfazer sozinhas. O quarto tinha um espaço ótimo, mas nada comparado à suíte máster da mansão onde ela vivia com o falecido esposo. Teria que se acostumar de novo, riu do pensamento enquanto começava a guardar suas coisas no devido lugar.

A janta foi colocada à mesa no mesmo horário de sempre, às sete horas exatas e ela se reuniu toda animada aos avós. Após a oração, que era sagrada, começaram a comer. Ela perguntou sobre como andavam as coisas na fazenda e seu avô contava o quão bem estavam. A fazenda Walker's Domain era a fazenda mais próspera de toda a redondeza. Criavam gado de corte e cavalos para venda, era também a maior fornecedora de cavalos puro sangue para o haras da família Winner que comprava para competição e exposição. A jovem sentia-se feliz pelas boas novas, sabia o quão grande esforço eles empregaram naquele lugar, seu avô comprou aquelas terras com pouquíssimo dinheiro e ali depositou todas suas forças. O jantar correu tranquilo e bem animado. Os avós evitaram qualquer assunto que pudesse deixar a moça triste, por aquela noite eles não a deixariam pensar em coisas ruins. Depois de terminarem e comerem a sobremesa, Teyuki tomou a dianteira, guardou toda comida e lavou a louça toda do jantar. Poucas horas depois os avós se despediram e foram todos se deitar, afinal ali todos acordavam muito cedo.

-/-/-

Era o meio da madrugada e a jovem acordou assustada. Tinha tido um novo pesadelo com aquela noite fatídica na qual matou seu marido em legitima defesa. Suou tanto durante o sono que sentiu calor, jogou a coberta para o lado e levantou indo para o banheiro. Acendeu a luz e olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Observou com muito cuidado cada parte de seu rosto e ao fechar os olhos lembrou-se de sua feição toda desfigurada daquele dia. Era sangue por toda parte, seus lábios se cortaram com os golpes e sua boca por dentro ficou carne viva, seus olhos inchados, seu nariz por sorte não havia quebrado, mas também sangrou muito, ganhou hematomas por cada pedaço do rosto e sua cabeça ficou com calombos. Isso sem conta no resto do corpo. Abriu novamente os olhos tentando afugentar as visões. Olhou para os braços, se prestassem muita atenção poderiam ver pequenas cicatrizes por toda sua extensão. Inspirou e expirou algumas vezes a fim de esquecer-se de tudo aquilo. Olhou para sua cama e decidiu que não poderia mais dormir no momento. Sem tirar o pijama que era uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camiseta regata branca, ela colocou as botas e pegou uma jaqueta de moletom da mesma cor da calça e saiu.

Desceu as escadas com muito cuidado para não acordar ninguém e saiu pela porta da cozinha que dava acesso aos fundos da casa. Andou um pouco se afastando da casa, não precisava de luz, conhecia o lugar como a palma da sua mão. O ar era fresco, mas nada tão frio, era ela quem havia se desacostumado a viver em uma fazenda, esfregou um pouco os braços sentindo um arrepio por sua pele. Chegou até o lago que ficava na parte traseira da casa sede, adentrando a vegetação mais densa. Era ali onde ela nadava quando criança. Sentou na beira do lago e começou a pensar na vida. Um ruído na água a chamou atenção.

_ Nesse lago nunca teve nenhuma espécie de animal…

Falou baixo e fixou o olhar no lago a sua frente, curiosa. Foi quando viu emergir da água um homem, pensou em correr, mas algo a segurou ali, seu coração disparou e não sabia se era pelo susto ou pela visão que tinha a sua frente. Desde o ocorrido com David ela resolveu que não queria mais saber de homem nenhum em sua vida, mas seria pedir demasiado ignorar aquela imagem. Seu corpo se assemelhava ao de um Deus grego, todo definido e cada musculo bem distribuído. Não necessitava de luz, pois a lua cheia fez o favor de iluminar com perfeição aquela visão. Ele tinha o corpo bronzeado de sol, pelo que ela pode ver, seu cabelo curto com aquela franja longa, molhados, davam um ar sensual naquele homem de feições de modelo que a fizeram ficar sem folego. Ele a olhou de longe e começou a caminhar na direção dela e a cada passo que dava a água baixava mais até que seu corpo ficou totalmente descoberto, foi quando ela notou que ele estava completamente nu.

Cada parte daquele corpo era linda, as coxas grossas, davam um ar sexy para o caminhar de um homem decidido e másculo, como aquele a sua frente. Ele passou a mão sobre os cabelos empurrando tudo para trás e seguiu seu caminho em direção a ela com passos lentos, um vislumbre da luz lunar que bateu em no rosto dele, a fez jurar ter visto um sorriso esboçado discretamente, mas era algo que ela não tinha certeza. O homem parou a frente dela na distancia de um metro, e foi quando ela teve certeza que nem o corpo de seu falecido marido, que por sua vez era muito bonito, chegava aos pés daquele homem a sua frente. Ela não conseguiu desviar o olhar dos olhos dele, que pela pouca luz, não pode identificar a cor, a não ser que poderia afirma que eram claros.

_ Boa noite senhorita…

Ele a cumprimentou de uma forma na qual seu tom de voz deixou claro para ela que ele a conhecia. Trowa não precisava de apresentação para saber quem era a jovem a sua frente, ela além de aparecer em inúmeros porta-retratos da casa sede, esteve encabeçando os noticiários de todo o país por três meses, por haver matado o próprio marido em legitima defesa. Ele a reconheceu imediatamente quando a viu, até por que considerou que ela era ainda mais bonita pessoalmente, que na televisão e nas fotos. Os olhos violetas da moça ganharam um brilho vivo quando olharam para ele, e os cabelos negros tinham uma vida diferente do cabelo das mulheres do povoado onde estavam. O fato de ela o encarar tão fixamente mexeu com ele, mas tentou disfarçar. Esperou para que ela dissesse algo, mas nenhuma voz foi ouvida.

_ Não está tarde demais para andar por aqui?

Disse ele ao passo em que se vestia, até que uma voz doce e leve foi ouvida.

_ Quem é você?

Ele decidiu que a voz dela parecia uma mistura de mulher feita com uma menina pura, algo indefinido, mas muito prazeroso de ouvir.

_ Sou Trowa Barton… A seu dispor senhorita Teyuki.

_ Me conhece?

Ela se surpreendeu e ele apenas assentiu.

_ E o que faz aqui em meio a madrugada?

_ Eu trabalho para seus avós… Gosto de me banhar aqui essas horas por que… Normalmente, não possuo plateia.

Foi ai, então que ela percebeu tudo o que havia passado e ficou sem graça rapidamente, se levantando do chão e sentindo-se desnorteada. Ele notou a mudança brusca de atitude dela e sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir, mas controlou-se.

_ Desculpe-me… É… Vou-me... Boa noite para o senhor.

Ela começou andar rapidamente para a direção oposta a que veio e ele a gritou.

_ Senhorita Teyuki? - Ela o encarou rapidamente, sem parar de andar. - A casa sede é para lá.

Ele apontou a direção contraria e a viu parar bruscamente e caminhar na direção que ele indicou, ela passou por ele de cabeça baixa e agradeceu sem encara-lo. Passou reto em passos apertados e seguiu de volta a casa de seus avós. Trowa a observou partir, com um sorriso no rosto. E com uma sensação diferente dentro dele, algo o dizia que alguma coisa muito diferente aconteceria daquele dia em diante. Afugentou qualquer pensamento e voltou para seu chalé a fim de dormir suas duas horas, mais ou menos, restantes. Logo teria que levantar para mais um dia de trabalho.

-/-/-

Na manhã seguinte Teyuki acordou várias vezes com o cantar do galo, havia se desacostumado da fazenda, com certeza. Mas só realmente conseguiu levantar da cama às dez horas da manhã. Levantou cambaleando de sono da cama e foi para o banheiro, tomar um banho e escovar os dentes. Depois de sua higiene matinal e colocar um vestido lilás de estampa quadriculada, um colete jeans e suas botas de montaria pretas, a jovem desceu as escadas e foi tomar seu café da manhã.

Teyuki entrou da cozinha ainda bocejando e para sua surpresa se encontrou com os olhos verdes daquele lindo homem que ela teve a magnifica oportunidade de conhecer durante a madrugada, e agora ela tinha a oportunidade de vê-lo com mais clareza, ele era tão alto quanto seu avô. Trowa a encarava de forma penetrante, encostado no batente da porta da cozinha que dava acesso à parte externa da casa, enquanto tomava um gole de seu café. A jovem engoliu em seco ao vê-lo e sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

_ Bom dia…

Sua voz foi ouvida e sua avó a cumprimentou com um largo sorriso. Trowa baixou a aba de seu chapéu como comprimento e nada falou. Ela sentou, ou melhor, quase caiu na cadeira de tão perdida que ficou com o olhar dele.

_ O que vai querer comer, querida? - A neta desviou o olhar do capataz e encarou a avó, confusa. - Panquecas ou ovos mexidos? Ou ambos?

_ Ah… Ovos, vovó… Ovos. Obrigada.

Sorriu docemente para a avó. Trowa não perdia nenhum movimento ou reação da jovem, ela o intrigava e gostaria de entender o motivo.

_ Dormiu bem senhorita?

O comentário do homem que sempre era muito quieto sobressaltou Rose, que enfim percebeu que não havia apresentado a neta ao capataz, com um sorriso de desculpas, fez a cortesia.

_ Teyuki, esse é Trowa. O capataz da fazenda e o braço direito do seu avô. - Falou apontando o rapaz e falando para a neta, depois inverteu. - Trowa, essa é minha neta... Única neta, Teyuki.

O capataz se endireitou e estendeu a mão para a jovem a sua frente, que educadamente a aceitou. O aperto de mão deles foi rápido, porém ambos sentiram uma corrente elétrica percorrer seus corpos.

_ É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Trowa.

_ O prazer é todo meu, senhorita.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos e logo desviaram o rosto. A avó serviu os ovos à moça e sentou ao lado dela para conversar.

_ Então querida… dormiu bem?

_ Sim vovó… Dormi. - Ela relanceou a Trowa que mantinha a visão nela de canto de olho.

_ Não estranhou sua cama?

_ Um pouco… De inicio. Mas depois de…

A jovem parou bruscamente, se conscientizou que estava a um passo de contar à avó que havia se encontrado com o capataz na madrugada e decidiu guardar o segredo.

_ Depois de?

_ Depois de pegar no sono… Foi tranquilo.

_ Fico feliz de saber disso!

Era muito bom ver e estar com os avós. A jovem se sentiu amada e bem vinda ali.

_ Desculpe ter acordado tão tarde vovó?

_ Não se preocupe com isso filha… Nem foi tão tarde assim.

O som de caminhar alertou os três que estavam na cozinha, logo Teyuki viu seu avô entrar no cômodo com seu chapéu posto e passos apressados. Ao vê-lo a jovem se pôs de pé rapidamente e ao encontrá-la o fazendeiro abriu um largo sorriso e a abraçou.

_ Bom dia vovô…

Disse alegre.

_ Bom dia minha netinha linda… Dormiu bem?

_ Sim. - Falou com um sorriso de criança no rosto.

_ Ótimo… Isso me deixa muito feliz. Agora coma direitinho…

_ Sim… Vai sair?

_ Vou com o Trowa. Nossa égua árabe acabou de dar a luz a um potrinho. Vamos ver se tudo correu bem.

_ Sério?

Os olhos violetas brilharam com a novidade e seu avô lembrou-se de como a jovem amava os cavalos, em especial os potrinhos.

_ Faz assim… Come, ajuda sua avó a lavar a louça e depois nos encontra nos estábulos. O que acha?

_ Sim… Estarei lá…

_ Ótimo… - Ele deu um beijo da testa da neta, depois um selinho na esposa e se virou para Trowa. - Vamos?

O capataz assentiu e deu passagem para o patrão, colocou a xícara de café na pia e após agradecer saiu seguindo o chefe. Rose não era em nada tonta e pode perceber o olhar que a neta lançou para o rapaz.

_ Ele é solteiro.

Teyuki foi tirada de seus pensamentos e olhos com estranheza para a avó.

_ Como?

_ Ele é solteiro…

Ela riu sem graça.

_ Vovó… Não é nada disso que você pensou…

_ Tey querida… Posso ser velha… Mas não burra!

_ Ai vovó… Por favor…

Ambas começaram a rir, Teyuki não aceitaria admitir nunca e sua avó não descansaria até que ela aceitasse o fato de que aquele homem mexia com ela. A conversa continuou animada até que a jovem terminou de comer e lavou a louça pra depois sair em direção aos estábulos.

-/-/-

Trowa e John chegaram ao estabulo e foram ver a égua que tinha acabado de parir.

_ Nossa… Que potro bonito!

O potrinho era forte de pelagem inteira preta e crina branca, um lindo exemplar de beleza.

_ Sim.

Trowa concordou.

_ Já mandou chamar à veterinária?

_ Sim. Kelly já está a caminho.

_ Ótimo… Se esse potro estiver saudável como penso, acho que irá interessar muito ao…

_ Quatre.

Trowa completou o raciocino do patrão, ambos não conseguiram pensar em mais ninguém para se interessar em comprar o animal. Quatre era apaixonado pelos cavalos e por isso assumiu os negócios da família.

_ Bom dia.

A voz da veterinária foi ouvida e todos a olharam para cumprimentar. A moça de cabelos negros, olhos castanhos e pele branca, tinha uma beleza diferente, ela lembrava os elfos de contos de fadas. Com sua expressão doce e suave passou por eles e dirigiu-se para a coxia a fim de conhecer o mais novo membro da fazenda. Sorriu ao ver o potrinho.

_ Que lindo… Ele parece estar muito saudável. Vai se tornar um cavalo muito forte e veloz.

Ela o analisava com carinho e muito cuidado. Depois tirou uma seringa de sua maleta, deu sinal para Trowa e mais dois peões a ajudarem e sacou uma amostra de sangue do cavalinho. Por fim, pegou outra seringa e a encheu com o líquido de três potes, misturando-os, ela aplicou o a injeção no animal que para sua surpresa não reclamou. Após cuidar dele, ela se dirigiu a égua e repetiu todo o exame. Levantou depois de fazer seu serviço com muita calma e falou com o fazendeiro.

_ O potrinho já foi vacinado e eu saquei uma amostra de sangue dele para fazer alguns exames e confirmar a saúde dele. Pelo pouco que vi, ele nasceu em perfeito estado e vai ser tão forte quanto os pais. A mãe também está ótima, peguei um pouco de sangue para alguns exames de rotina e injetei algumas vitaminas nela para se fortalecer. No mais é isso.

_ Obrigado Kelly.

_ Não ha de que… Você deveria oferecer ele para o Quatre depois.

_ Sim… Já pensamos nisso. - Falou Trowa pela primeira vez.

_ Ele irá se interessar com certeza. Precisa de mim para mais alguma coisa?

_ Na realidade sim… Uma vaca leiteira amanheceu mal. Você poderia dar uma olhada nela antes de ir?

Kelly assentiu para John e ambos estavam saindo do estábulo para ir até o curral, quando o homem viu sua neta chegar correndo.

_ Desculpe a demora vovô.

Kelly olhou a jovem a sua frente e lembrou-se imediatamente dos noticiários que percorreram o país durante os últimos meses. Não só ela como todos os peões que ali estavam Trowa ficou atento as reações, os peões começaram a cochichar algo entre si, que a jovem não notou.

_ Saiam daqui agora.

Ordenou baixo para que só os homens escutassem e eles sentindo a ameaça na voz do chefe dispersaram imediatamente. Kelly continuou com sua tranquilidade de sempre e até esboçou um sorriso para a moça, quando o avô apresentou a neta à veterinária, com orgulho. Kelly não via motivos para julgá-la, até mesmo por que ficou provado para todos que ela havia matado em legitima defesa, e para surpresa da veterinária, ela até sentiu admiração pela jovem a sua frente quando a viu. Depois de devidamente apresentadas à mulher se despediu da jovem e seguiu o fazendeiro. Teyuki ficou para ver o potrinho.

_ Ele é tão lindo…

Seus olhos se iluminaram ao ver o animal recém-nascido. Ela debruçou sobre a porta da coxia e ficou admirando-o. Trowa a observava atentamente, era incrível como ela o intrigava.

_ Gosta de animais?

Ela o olhou, quando escutou a pergunta.

_ Sim... Amo! - Sorriu.

_ E com o que trabalhava?

_ Eu trabalhei por muito tempo como florista para uma agencia de matrimônios…

_ Mas…

_ Meu… Falecido esposo, não aceitou que eu continuasse a trabalhar.

_ Por quê?

_ Bem… De acordo com ele, um dos meus colegas, o Ricardo era interessado em mim.

Trowa não disse mais nada, apenas assentiu. O capataz notou um brilho triste na moça só por ter de recordar aqueles tempos. Sentiu tristeza por haver a feito tocar no assunto, mas não sabia como se desculpar, afinal falar nunca foi uma de suas maiores virtudes. Resolveu encerrar o assunto.

_ Eu tenho que ir…

_ Vai para onde?

O interesse que ela demonstrou o surpreendeu.

_ Hãn… Eu vou para a cidade. Preciso comprar ração e algumas coisas que sua avó pediu do mercado.

_ Posso te acompanhar?

_ Claro… Creio que não haverá nenhum problema, sempre quando seus avós permitam.

_ Gostaria de informá-lo que sou maior de idade.

Teyuki levou as mãos à cintura e falou com jeito metido, mas brincalhona. Trowa respirou fundo, ele a achou muito cômica nessa hora, mas pensou em como fazer ela obedece-lo, afinal não poderia revelar a moça o motivo da preocupação dos avós.

_ Apenas para deixá-los informados. - Ela fez cara de reflexão.

_ Está bem… Você está certo. Avisarei meus avós.

A jovem saiu saltitante na direção de onde veio. Trowa meneou a cabeça em forma de negação, achava aquela menina impulsiva, mas ao mesmo tempo forte. Ela estava se tornando para ele uma caixinha de surpresa, uma caixinha que ele estava louco para descobrir todas as surpresas. Teyuki chegou a casa sede sendo seguida por Trowa, entrou na cozinha e foi direto dar um beijo na avó.

_ Vovó, irei com Trowa a cidade, está bem?

Rose derrubou o copo que estava lavando com o susto da noticia e por pouco ele não se quebra. Trowa se aproximou rapidamente para conferir se a senhora não tinha se machucado e Teyuki se alarmou primeiramente e depois estranhou a atitude da avó.

_ Está tudo bem?

_ Sim querida… Tudo bem… Mas, você não vai atrapalhar o Trowa? Ele está sempre tão ocupado com os afazeres da fazenda.

A jovem desviou a visão da avó e olhou para o capataz, que a encarou com a expressão neutra e totalmente calado. Depois ela colocou a mão no bolso do vestido e olhou para a avó novamente. Sua expressão mostrava que ela percebeu que tinha algo errado.

_ Vou ser direta… Por que eu não posso ir à cidade?

_ Quem disse que não pode? - Rose estava tensa com a situação.

_ Está bem… Se nada me impede de ir, irei com Trowa…

_ Mas… Já falou com seu avô?

_ Vó… Ou você me da uma boa explicação, agora. Ou irei para a cidade.

Rose encarou o capataz atrás da neta e ele fez um sim, com um movimento de cabeça, assegurando à senhora que ele tomaria conta da jovem.

_ Está bem… Vá com o Trowa e divirta-se. - Teyuki sorriu alegre.

_ Prometo vovó… - A moça deu outro beijo na avó. - Trowa me espere na caminhonete.

Gritou ao passo que correu para o andar de cima, entrou em seu quarto e foi buscar dinheiro em sua bolsa para caso se interessasse em comprar algo e pegou seu chapéu combinando com a bota. Desceu toda feliz as escadas e quando já estava no último degrau, pode escutar a avó pedindo para Trowa que a protegesse. Ele concordou e a conversa cessou. Teyuki ficou muito intrigada, mas decidiu pagar para ver. Entrou na cozinha e viu Trowa ainda ali, fez-se de desentendida.

_ Não foi para a caminhonete?

_ Tive medo que você não soubesse onde ela esta estacionada.

_ Muito bem… Aqui estou… Pode me guiar.

Ele apontou a porta da frente e ela o seguiu, acenando para a vó que via a jovem partir com o coração apertado. Trowa abriu a porta do passageiro da pick-up para a moça entrar e ela adorou a nova caminhonete do avô. Quando o capataz entrou no banco do motorista ela logo perguntou.

_ Essa caminhonete é nova?

_ Sim… É modelo 2014… Gosta de carros? - Ele estranhou.

_ Só quando os acho bonito.

_ Entendi.

_ E que marca é?

_ Ford, é a nova Ranger cabine dupla… Da pra parar?

_ O que?

Ela o encarou com olhos de criança travessa e ele se perguntou como aquela menina, podia já haver sido casada. Ela não parava de se mexer no banco tentando olhar cada detalhe da pick-up. Ele a achou muito cômica, de novo.

_ Sabe Trowa…

_ Hum… - Ele prestava atenção no caminho e evitou olhar pra ela.

_ Eu escutei perfeitamente o que você e minha avó falaram na cozinha.

Ele então a olhou rápido, olhou para ela e voltou para estrada, repetindo a sequencia umas três vezes, mantendo sua calma e analisando a situação friamente.

_ O que a senhorita escutou?

_ Que você tem que me proteger de algo, segundo minha avó.

_ E?

_ E de que você deve me proteger?

_ Existem pessoas ruins em todos os lugares… Não só nas grandes cidades.

_ Claro… Porque você espera que eu acredite que minha avó está preocupada de eu ser assaltada.

_ Seria tão estranho?

_ Não… Tirando o fato de ser meio dia e o sol estar bem vivo e eu estar acompanhada… É totalmente normal.

_ Bem… Realmente vendo por esse angulo.

Ele se calou e ela ficou a espera de uma justificativa que não veio.

_ E então?

_ Então o que?

_ Não vai me falar?

_ Sim. Chegamos.

Teyuki esteve tão distraída que nem notou que eles já estavam na cidade, ela olhou para frente, surpresa e viu as pessoas, os comércios e notou o quanto a cidade cresceu após sua partida. Trowa desceu da pick-up e enquanto ele dava a volta para abrir a porta dela, a moça se soltou do cinto de segurança. Ele abriu a porta e ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a descer, oferta que a jovem de bom grado aceitou.

_ Vamos primeiro nesse armazém, preciso comprar a ração. Depois iremos ao mercado e…

_ Posso dar uma volta pela cidade e...

_ Não.

Ela mal terminou de fazer a pregunta e ele a cortou bruscamente negando o pedido.

_ Se quiser passear, te acompanho, mas antes faremos as compras.

Ela pensou em questionar, mas algo no tom de voz dele fez a jovem calar. Ele foi tão impetuoso em sua decisão que Teyuki, prontamente notou que não adiantaria de nada reclamar. Baixou a cabeça como uma menina triste e o seguiu para dentro da loja.

Trowa foi logo negociar com o vendedor e Teyuki ficou passeando pelos corredores do local, olhando as mercadorias que ali vendiam. Eles possuíam de tudo: rações, vacinas, artigos em geral, voltado para fazenda. Até mesmo grãos diversos poderiam ser encontrados ali.

Um casal passou olhando para ela e começou a cochichar um com o outro, mas ela não percebeu e continuou perdida em seus sentimentos. Trowa a procurou pelo armazém e viu o casal olhando para ela e comentando algo, saiu de onde estava e foi até a jovem, parou atrás dela e olhou com frieza ao casal que engoliu em seco e saiu correndo. Teyuki sentiu um movimento brusco e olhou para frente a tempo de ver o casal sair apressado pela porta de entrada, depois sem entender nada olhou para trás e viu Trowa parado.

_ O que tanto olha?

Ele perguntou como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

_ Nada. Só observando o local…

Ela sorriu inocente e o coração dele acelerou. Trowa balançou a cabeça em negação tentando afugentar qualquer resquício de ideia errada que pudesse vir até ele e voltou para o balcão. Alguns funcionários encheram a parte de trás da caminhonete e depois de pagar Trowa e Teyuki deixaram o estabelecimento e foram ao mercado.

_ O que vamos comprar?

Ela perguntou depois que eles pegaram o carrinho de compras.

_ A lista que sua avó deu está aqui.

Ele entregou um pedaço de papel na mão dela e a jovem se divertiu em percorrer toda a extensão do lugar ajudando o capataz fazer as compras. Ele se divertia com ela e Teyuki pode finalmente esquecer por uma tarde inteira todos os seus pesares. Eles terminaram de fazer todas as compras no meio da tarde. Saíram do mercado, colocaram as compras na pick-up e Trowa e Teyuki entraram novamente no carro.

_ Estou com fome.

Ela constatou.

_ O que quer fazer? Quer voltar para fazenda?

_ Hum... Não. Você já almoçou?

Ela tinha os olhos brilhando enquanto esperava a resposta dele, Trowa achou a atitude dela fofa, mas não demonstrou. Ele negou com a cabeça em resposta a pergunta dela.

_ Ótimo. - Ela sorriu feito criança. - Você vai almoçar comigo. Eu te convido e não aceito um não como resposta.

Trowa tentou recusar, afinal nunca aceitou que uma mulher pagasse algo para ele, mas Teyuki foi tão firme em sua decisão que não deu brecha para ele reclamar.

_ Então... Aonde quer ir?

_ Quais opções de restaurante têm aqui?

_ Para ser sincero... As opções são escassas, a opção mais diferente que se têm é um restaurante japonês, que abriu há pouco tempo.

_ Excelente. - Se empolgou. - Vamos comer lá.

Os dois entraram no restaurante e uma senhora japonesa veio recepciona-los e os guiou para uma mesa própria para casal. Entregou o cardápio e saiu.

Trowa abriu o menu e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao não entender os nomes dos pratos. Teyuki o observava por sobre o menu em sua mão, e não pode deixar de rir com o olhar confuso dele.

_ Me deixa adivinhar... Você nunca comeu sushi, sashimi e qualquer outra comida típica japonesa. Certo?

_ Certo. Não faço ideia do que você fala.

Ela fechou o cardápio dela e após pegar o dele de sua mão, o fechou sorrindo.

_ Bom... Você é alérgico a algum tipo de peixe?

_ Não.

_ Então confie sem mim. Vou escolher pelos dois. E se você gostar de algo em especial, me fala que peço mais.

Ela então ergueu a mão e chamou à senhora que os atendeu. A mulher veio e anotou todos os pedidos e se retirou. Trowa ouviu a moça na sua frente, repetindo aqueles nomes estranhou com uma facilidade que começou a se perguntar se ela só comida isso em Los Angeles. A moça agradeceu e a senhora saiu.

_ E então Trowa...

_ O que?

_ Você tem família?

_ Não.

Ele respondeu secamente e começou a observar o restaurante. Ela sentiu que o tema não o agradava, mesmo assim, havia uma pergunta que ela tinha necessidade de saber a resposta. Só não entendia o motivo da curiosidade.

_ E você... - Ela titubeou em sua pergunta, o que fez ele a encarar. - têm... Namorada?

_ Não… Por quê?

_ Nada… Só puxando conversa.

Ela sorriu sem graça. A senhora voltou trazendo um enorme barco cheio de sushis e sashimis. Também trouxe um bowl de yakissoba e colocou ao lado do barco. Teyuki sentiu água na boca ao ver aquela deliciosa comida, fez sinal para que Trowa se servisse e o rapaz encarava aquilo tudo de forma estranha, ele então olhou para o hashi em sua frente sobre o pote de shoyu e se perguntava mentalmente, como aquilo deveria ser usado. Teyuki pegou o seu hashi, escolheu um hotroll o mergulhou no shoyu e o estendeu para Trowa que se surpreendeu com a atitude da moça.

_ Vamos… Abra a boca…

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo titubear, mas logo ceder. O capataz aceitou a oferta e recebeu na boca sua primeira iguaria japonesa. A moça ficou olhando para ele ansiosa por saber qual era o veredicto da comida e observou a mescla de sensações que ele devia estar sentindo. De inicio, o rapaz franziu o cenho, estranhando e aos poucos foi relaxando a face até que por fim, esboçou um sorriso de canto e assumiu.

_ Até que é gostoso.

A moça sorriu ampla e alegremente com a notícia, depois ensinou ele a como usar o hashi e se surpreendeu ao ver como ele podia aprender rápido, algo que ela mesma levou um bom tempo até pegar o jeito e se acostumar. A comida foi tranquila, quase não teve muita conversa, foi mais um monólogo da moça que não parava de dizer o quanto se sentia bem de estar de volta à cidade na qual passou boa parte de sua infância. O casal comeu bem, até ficarem satisfeitos. Trowa tentou pagar a conta, mas a moça ficou brava com ele, afirmando que o convite era dela, foi e quitou a conta mesmo contra vontade de seu acompanhante.

_ Vamos?

Perguntou a moça ao voltar do caixa e vendo Trowa sério olhando para um ponto no qual ela começou a seguir com o olhar para ver o que o incomodava tanto e foi impedida pelo toque dele. Trowa a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a olhar para ele de imediato e levantou da cadeira a puxando para o carro. Teyuki estranhou e olhou rápido para trás e viu que ele encarava dois homens que olhavam para ela. A moça de pronto pensou que talvez ele estivesse a protegendo, ou melhor, com ciúmes e sentiu o rosto queimar.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela só notou que havia chego até a caminhonete, quando escutou a o alarme seguido do barulho da porta abrindo. Ela olhou para ele que segurava a maçaneta à espera que ela entrasse para poder fechar a porta. A moça assim o fez e depois de entra no lado do motorista, Trowa voltou para fazenda o mais rápido que o limite de velocidade permitia. A volta foi em total silencio e isso incomodou ambos.

-/-/-

Já era de madrugada e novamente os pesadelos com seu passado, que infelizmente, não estava tão distante como ela desejava a impediu de dormir, dessa vez, a moça escolheu ir para seu local favorito de quando era criança. Teyuki abriu a janela de seu quarto e subiu no telhado que ficava exatamente na saída da janela, sentou nele e ficou pensando na vida, sentindo o ar fresco da noite bater em seu rosto e mexer em seus cabelos.

_ Cuidado para não cair.

A voz a surpreendeu e a moça quase perdeu realmente o equilíbrio com o susto. Ela olhou para baixo e viu Trowa com o cabelo molhado, sua camisa sem manga, xadrez preto e cinza aberta, deixando seu peitoral a mostra e sua calça jeans com resquícios de água, declarava que novamente ele estava se banhando no lago como a primeira vez que o viu. Aquilo a fez enrubescer com a lembrança.

_ Eu disse para ter cuidado.

Brincou ao ver como a assustou.

_ Não deveria surpreender alguém que está em cima de um telhado…

Disse fingindo um falso aborrecimento com ele, fazendo o capataz se divertir com a reação dela.

_ Sua cama tem alguma coisa de errado?

_ Por que a pergunta?

_ Já não é a primeira vez que te vejo desperta, esse horário…

_ E que eu saiba, sua casa é para o outro lado… O que faz aqui?

Ele riu da reação dela.

_ Eu sempre faço uma ronda ao redor da casa, quando acordo. História de saber se tudo está bem…

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

_ Está tudo bem… Pode ir descansar…

A morena ergueu sua cabeça e olhou para o horizonte, dando por finalizada a conversa. Trowa esboçou um meio sorriso e antes que ela notasse, ele subiu os degraus que davam acesso à varanda da casa, pisou na mureta, deu impulso e logo estava sobre o telhado, indo em direção a ela. Teyuki ficou boquiaberta com a atitude dele e sentiu o coração disparar ao vê-lo se sentar ao lado dela.

_ O que…

_ Sei reconhecer quando alguém não está bem…

Ela baixou o rosto, sem graça e sentindo a tristeza se apoderar dela.

_ Você não entenderia…

_ Porque não tenta, antes de julgar o que eu entenderia ou não.

As palavras dele a envergonharam.

_ Realmente… É um costume julgar que alguém não entenderia algo, antes de…

Ele apenas a olhava, sem reação, sem julgo, sem pedras, apenas bondade se via no olhar do capataz, bondade e algo mais que ela acreditou ser, compreensão.

_ Há pouco tempo atrás… Há uns três meses e meio…

Ela parava tentando se assegurar de que estava tomando a atitude certa e ele a incentivou.

_ O que aconteceu?

Ela o encarou e algo em seu olhar lhe dava confiança.

_ Eu já fui casada… Mais exatamente… Sou viúva hoje.

Trowa baixou o olhar e depois olhou para o horizonte. Teyuki o imitou para continuar a falar, e quando ele viu que ela já não olhava para ele, voltou a encara-la.

_ Eu… O matei.

As lágrimas começaram a rolar e ela se acuou, e com medo olhou para ver a reação do homem ao seu lado, porém para sua surpresa, não havia nenhuma reação. Ele continuava encarando-a como se ela nada tivesse contado de novidade. O olhar de Trowa continuava puro e sua expressão tranquila. A confusão tomou conta dela e ele percebendo, admitiu.

_ Eu já sabia…

_ Como?

_ Você… Foi noticia principal em todos os jornais do país por três meses.

Aquilo não deveria ser nenhuma novidade para a moça, mas ouvi-lo dizer com aquelas palavras a surpreendeu. Não havia motivos para surpresa, afinal seu próprio advogado já tinha lhe informado que o caso era de domínio público, mas a grandiosidade que repercutiu o assunto foi só naquele momento em que ela realmente se conscientizou. As lágrimas se tornaram mais rápidas em cair e a morena começou a soluçar, afundou o rosto entre os braços apoiados sobre as pernas encolhidas, perto de seu peito e com vergonha chorou feito uma criança. O capataz sentiu uma força se apoderar dele e sua vontade era de abraça-la, consola-la, dizer que nada daquilo importava. E quando ele foi tocar o braço dela, ouviu a moça continuar seu relato, em meio ao choro.

_ Eles contaram como tudo se passou?

Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou primeiro para frente e por fim virou a cabeça para olhar o homem ao seu lado. Mas a pergunta não pedia uma resposta e ela continuou.

_ Eles contaram que David me espancou…

A face dele, neutra, mostrava que sim. O relato havia sido dito.

_ Que ele bateu em mim até não aguentar mais? E que por fim… Quando já não tinha mais onde me machucar externamente…

_ O que?

_ Ele me violentou da forma mais cruel que pode?

A moça olhou para o rapaz do lado e finalmente viu a expressão dele mudar. Aquilo significava que essa parte da história foi ocultada para o povo. Trowa perdeu sua neutralidade e começou a mudar, sutilmente, sua expressão para algo que ela acreditava ser, ódio.

_ Ele… Fez o que?

_ Sim… Foi nesse momento em que eu não suportei mais.

Ela levou a parte de trás de sua mão para enxugar as lágrimas. O capataz, não mais passou vontade e a abraçou, a moça se encolheu sob aquele abraço e envolvendo-o com seus braços deixou a tristeza partir, pois se sentiu acolhida. Nessa hora ela não mais via o olhar do rapaz que mudou, para uma expressão fria. Se Teyuki não houvesse matado o marido, de qualquer forma seu destino já estaria traçado, porque Trowa teria se ocupado do assunto. Ele já achava inadmissível o marido dela tê-la golpeado com tanta fúria, agora, a ter estuprado também, era algo que merecia a morte na concepção dele.

_ Calma… Você não fez nada de errado. Ele mereceu!

Ela o encarou e a proximidade de seus rostos fez o coração de ambos disparar. Eles se olharam e em comum acordo, acabaram com o restante de distancia que havia entre eles. Seus lábios se tocaram, e um beijo suave e cálido se iniciou. Teyuki tirou uma de suas mãos das costas dele e tocou seu rosto, anunciando sua aprovação. Trowa levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto dela, acariciando-o e logo deslizando a mão para a nuca dela, entrelaçando seus dedos naquele cabelo sedoso e segurando-a para não se afastar dele.

O beijo foi ganhando mais paixão e ânsia, ela o sentiu procurar por algo mais e deu permissão para o avanço, transformando o beijo suave em algo mais cheio de desejo. A mão dele na cintura dela a puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, Teyuki segurou em sua camisa e escorregou a mão para a parte de dentro, sentindo a pele das costas dele. O toque excitou a Trowa que mudou de posição, colocando a jovem deitada sobre o telhado e deitou sobre ela, mas não soltou seu peso. O beijo era cada vez mais ardente e ansioso.

Teyuki soltou o rosto dele e em um momento por procura de ar eles se separaram brevemente foi quando puderam ver os olhos ardentes de desejo de ambos. Trowa passou a língua por sobre seus lábios e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, depois passou as mãos sobre o peitoral dele e subindo para os ombros de seu amante, retirou com delicadeza a camisa dele, deixando-o com a parte de cima nua. Trowa a beijou novamente e seu beijo se tornou mais necessitado, seguindo a linha do pescoço dela até o colo, e com um movimento rápido, o capataz se livrou do casaco que ela usava sobrando apenas a regata que a moça portava.

O tecido leve da regata revelou que a moça não estava de soutien, o que fez ele se excitar ainda mais. O homem voltou a se apoderar da boca dela, com um desejo incontrolável e tocou os seios dela por sobre a roupa, massageando-os e fazendo ela o puxar mais sobre si. As carícias que apenas se iniciavam, estavam fazendo-a queimar por dentro de desejo, Trowa não recebendo nenhum tipo de rejeição e apenas convite, puxou a blusa dela para cima, acariciando a barriga da moça e logo desceu com o intuito de desamarrar o cordão da calça dela.

Ao sentir ele se aproximando de se sua parte intima, Teyuki abriu os olhos abruptamente, a lembrança de como seu ex-marido, cortou sua calcinha no meio e a estuprou veio com força total e o medo se apoderou dela sobremaneira. A jovem empurrou o capataz, que por pouco não rola telhado a baixo. Trowa a encarou confuso e quando ela olhou para ele se lembrou de que David estava morto e Trowa não era ele e em nada se pareciam.

Sentiu vergonha de si mesma, e apesar do olhar atônito de Trowa, ela pegou seu casaco e voltou para dentro do quarto sem dar nenhuma explicação ao homem. Teyuki fechou a janela e a cortina rapidamente e se jogou na cama chorando. O capataz deitou de barriga para cima, tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer, levou um braço sobre a fronte e ficou por alguns minutos ali, tentando acalmar seus ânimos. Por fim, levantou e desceu do telhado, com a mesma facilidade com que subiu. Olhou uma última vez para a janela e com sua camisa na mão, voltou para seu chalé. Sua noite foi perdida e duvidava muito que pudesse dormir.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Agora aquele momento lindo, onde dou pulos de alegria, que é quando tenho o prazer de ler lindas e longas reviews! :D_

Por favor... Não hesitem em falar tudo o que acharam ok?

_Beijinhos e até o próximo capitulo! :D_


	2. Ignorância vs Amigos

_Oiii, cheguei... Ma, me perdoa, passei do prazo, mas aconteceram tantas coisas e pra ajudar fiquei doente... Me desculpe, vou correr pra finalizar o capitulo 3 e ultimo, logo ok?_

_Importante: As personagens Cléo e Kelly pertencem a minha best friend Miyavi Kikumaru, por tanto créditos a ela!_  
_As personagens Hadja, Teyuki, Rose e John são meus, totalmente, por tanto créditos a mim e se caso alguém queira emprestar alguém, fale comigo, por favor... Os personagens de GW não me pertencem e não ganho nada com isso! :)_

_**ATENÇÃO:** Esse capitulo possui uma cena hentai, lá no fim dele. Ela começa com: "A mão livre dele percorria cada detalhe..." e acaba em: "...acalmando suas respirações." Coloquei essa informação, porque sei que sempre tem alguém que não se sente a vontade com cenas explicitas de sexo, e respeito isso. Por tanto, quando chegarem na cena poderão identifica-la e pular com muita facilidade, sem correr o risco de perder nada de importante da fic. Ok?_

_Era isso que eu precisava informar, espero que gostem... Boa leitura! :D_

* * *

**2. Ignorância vs Amigos**

Eram sete horas da manhã quando a moça abriu seus olhos. Teyuki levou uma mão até a testa e ficou encarando o teto por alguns segundo, tentando esvaziar sua mente e não pensar em nada. Virou o rosto para a esquerda e viu sobre a mesinha de noite o relógio confirmando o horário que já sabia qual era desde o momento que acordou.

Já fazia dias desde que havia chegado à fazenda e pouco a pouco foi acostumando-se em novamente acordar cedo. Desistindo da cama e sentindo seu corpo bem descansado levantou, chutando as cobertas. Antes de chegar ao banheiro já tirou todo seu pijama e entrou diretamente no banho. A água era morna e ficou por alguns segundos deixando-a cair sobre sua cabeça, e pensou nele. Era engraçado como havia conseguido substituir seus pesadelos com David, para trocar por sonhos românticos com ele.

_ Trowa…

Todas as manhãs eram iguais, acordava e tentava esquece-lo, após ter sonhado com ele durante toda a noite e quando entrava no banho sua memória voltava com força total e ela recitava seu nome.

Desde o dia em que eles tiveram aquele momento no telhado ela não teve a oportunidade de se explicar para o capataz. No dia seguinte ele havia se ausentado da fazenda, fazendo trabalhos para o avô, como transportar animais e comprar materiais que faltavam, e a maioria era fora da cidade, por tanto quando ele voltava para casa, sempre era muito tarde, já que ela nem o via chegar. No segundo dia a mesma coisa e no terceiro, ele e seu avô saíram em uma viagem a negócios, um dos peões de maior confiança de Trowa se encarregou de ocupar seu lugar e até esse dia eles não haviam voltado.

Saiu do banho, escovou seus dentes e se maquiou como todas as manhãs. Era sempre algo simples para se sentir bela e não apagada, deixando o maior destaque em seus lábios com um batom marrom, que faziam o tom de sua pele destacar. Abriu o armário e escolheu com cuidado sua roupa, sentia esperanças de que Trowa e seu avô voltassem naquele dia e queria muito estar linda para recebê-los. Optou por uma saia rodada de uma cor creme escura, que ia até a metade da coxa e uma blusinha lilás justa ao corpo sem manga. Por cima da blusa um colete aberto, conjunto da saia. Nos pés botas ao estilo cowboy de cor creme, formando um conjunto harmonioso. Colocou um par de brincos de argola, passou perfume e sentindo-se pronta desceu ao encontro de sua avó.

Rose como sempre havia se levantado há uma hora antes da neta e já estava com a mesa do café da manhã posta a espera de Teyuki, que lhe presenteou um amplo sorriso ao vê-la. Mesmo já estando há um tempo na fazenda, a sensação boa de acolhimento e amor que sentiu no primeiro dia, não a abandonou. Rose sorriu de volta e a abraçou como bom dia e como fazia todas as manhãs.

_ Dormiu bem minha querida?

_ Sim vovó e você?

_ Como uma pedra.

Ambas riram da comparação.

_ Teve noticias do vovô?

_ Ainda não… - Rose olhou o relógio. - Mas ele deve estar para ligar… - O telefone tocou. - Agora.

Depois olhou para a neta que a encarava surpreendida com a precisão dos acontecimentos e sorriu, antes de sair para atender a chamada, deixando-a sozinha para que continuasse a terminar de passar o café. Depois de alguns minutos sua avó volta e sentasse ao seu lado, servindo-se de uma xícara de café.

_ Então?

_ Eles estão bem… Acabaram de sair de uma fazenda e fecharam um bom negócio, agora seguem para outra.

_ E voltam hoje?

A ansiedade era viva nos olhos da moça quem encarava a avó, esperançosa.

_ Sinto muito minha filha… Hoje eles não voltam…

_ Ah…

Teyuki desanimou totalmente em seguida.

_ Mas, como o Trowa ainda não viu essa roupa você pode repeti-la amanhã caso ele volte…

A moça se sobressaltou com o comentário da avó, encarando-a com uma mescla de confusão e vergonha, vendo-a retribuir o olhar, bebendo um gole de seu café, com um ar divertido no rosto. Aquilo fez a jovem ficar constrangida e desnorteada.

_ O-o que quer dizer com isso, vovó?

A menina derrubou a manteiga quase toda sobre sua torrada, fazendo a avó rir da situação.

_ Teyuki minha filha… Eu sou velha demais para ter nascido ontem.

A morena encarou a avó boquiaberta.

_ Eu… Eu…

_ Não precisa dizer nada. Eu aprovo totalmente.

Rose colocou uma mão sobre o braço da neta, que estava tentando assimilar a conversa e ao mesmo tempo arrumava sua bagunça, fazendo-a olhar para seu lado. Teyuki parou tudo o que fazia e refletiu na última declaração da avó, decidindo que o melhor a fazer, agora que havia sido descoberta era aceitar sua culpa. Sorriu em resposta e relaxou na cadeira, meneando a cabeça em negação de forma brincalhona se sentindo derrotada, por fim assentiu.

_ Está bem… A senhora ganhou vovó.

E riram. O café da manhã correu tranquilo e ambas trocaram confissões, depois a neta se levantou e foi lavar a louça e organizar a cozinha para a avó que estava sentada a mesa fazendo uma lista de compras.

_ O que é isso?

A morena perguntou ao ver a avó depositar a caneta sobre a mesa e retirar os óculos, guardando-os na caixa. Rose levantou o rosto e respondeu.

_ Uma lista de compras que vou pedir ao Tommy fazer para mim.

Teyuki prontamente estendeu a mão e pediu que a deixa-se ir. Rose titubeou.

_ Vovó… Não é de hoje que isso acontece. Aquela vez com Trowa foi igual… Porque estou sendo tão protegida?

A avó se sentindo impotente de repente, decidiu que já não poderia ocultar as coisas da neta e que ela tinha o direito de saber a verdade. Fez sinal para a neta se sentar e começou a procurar as palavras mais adequadas.

_ Querida… Você sabe o quanto eu e seu avô te amamos, certo?

A jovem assentiu.

_ E eu a vocês… Mas, o que isso tem a ver?

_ O que vou dizer pode parecer… Como direi… Inacreditável…

_ Vovó vá direto ao assunto, por favor.

_ Nós estamos extremamente felizes por você vir morar com a gente e por nós você ficará aqui o resto de sua vida, até mesmo porque quando morrermos isso tudo será seu.

_ Vovó… Demorará muito para a senhora e o vovô morrerem, então muda de tema, vai.

Só imaginar uma possibilidade, já causava terror no coração da neta.

_ Quando ocorreu aquela fatalidade… E você foi presa…

_ Sim.

_ Antes que tivesse sido julgada inocente, a mídia não foi… Como direi… Nada simpática com o caso.

_ O que quer dizer?

Teyuki já sentia um pavor se apossar dela e a avó cada vez mais aflita na hora de falar.

_ Nessa cidade, infelizmente, existem mais pessoas ignorantes e tolas do que o inverso…

_ Quer dizer que…

_ Quero dizer que muitas pessoas se revoltaram e causaram muitos problemas, principalmente os que te conheciam e sabiam que você era nossa neta…

_ Está tentando me dizer que, pessoas ignorantes, causaram-lhe problemas pelo fato de eu haver matado meu marido?

Foi uma situação estranha aquela. Teyuki falou sua frase com tanta facilidade e sem preocupação que parecia que o ocorrido havia sido há muitos anos atrás. Seu descaso com seu passado tão próximo, surpreendeu não só a avó que sentiu-se aliviada em ver como a jovem não estava mais preocupada com aquilo, como a própria Teyuki que sentiu como finalmente estava liberta. A avó por fim, após controlar aquela emoção que surgia dentro de si, assentiu em resposta a pergunta da neta.

_ O que… O que esse povinho… Fez?

A neta pronunciou a palavra povinho da forma mais pejorativa que pode, sentindo seu sangue ferver com a revelação.

_ Eles a chamaram de assassina e até mesmo alguns vândalos puseram fogo na cabana onde seu avô guarda os suprimentos dos animais. - Teyuki arregalou os olhos. - Mas, Trowa acudiu a tempo e logo chamamos o xerife e esses marginais puderam ser presos.

A neta levantou da cadeira e sentindo-se culpada caminhou até a pia da cozinha, dando as costas para a avó, passou a mão sobre os cabelos e segurou a vontade de chorar.

_ Teyuki…

_ Vocês… Passaram por tudo isso e nunca me contaram?

Ela encarou a avó de volta com os olhos húmidos.

_ Filha… - Rose levantou e indo até ela, segurou sua mão. - Quero que saiba uma coisa… Aqui, nessa casa, você sempre estará protegida. E não são todos da cidade que pensam assim, mas temo que você se encontre com as pessoas errada, por isso não quero que vá lá.

_ Vó… Vocês não podem me prender eternamente aqui.

Rose abaixou a cabeça, entendendo o quão verdadeiro era aquela conclusão.

_ Eu sei… Mas, é só até a poeira baixar de vez.

Teyuki engoliu o choro e deixou que sua tristeza se transformasse em ira, tomando sua decisão final.

_ Vó…

_ Sim?

_ Tenho duas opções para vocês…

_ Quais?

A senhora se sentiu apreensiva com o porvir de repente.

_ A primeira sou eu arrumar minhas malas nesse momento e ir embora daqui… Para sempre. Assim esses… Mal nascidos, não teriam motivos para vir aqui futuramente…

_ Nem pensar!

A avó foi categórica em sua resposta.

_ Então, a segunda opção é vocês me deixarem enfrentar as consequências. Não tenho de que me envergonhar… Agi em legitima defesa e não vou deixar um grupinho de pessoas insignificantes me assustarem.

_ Mas…

A avó não sabia o que pensar daquela opção, sentia muito medo do que poderia passar, principalmente se Trowa não estava por perto para protegê-la. Teyuki estendeu a mão em direção à avó como sinal de que queria a lista de compras. Rose olhou para a mão da neta pensativa e ainda sem saber qual decisão tomar...

-/-/-

Um Ecosport vermelho parou em frente ao mercado da cidade e Teyuki desceu do lado do motorista. Estava sozinha e não pode deixar de observar alguns olhares estranhos em sua direção. De imediato lembrou-se da última vez que esteve na cidade acompanhada de Trowa e começou a imaginar se era por isso que a todo instante ele estava ao lado dela e encarando de forma fria para os lados, que nesse momento ela imaginou que poderiam ser pessoas. De repente ela se sentiu abandonada e desprotegida, não ia demostrar isso e nem tão pouco iria voltar atrás em sua decisão.

Encarou as pessoas ao seu redor com uma expressão decidida e sem dar nenhuma brecha para pessoas inconvenientes, seguiu seu caminho para dentro do supermercado, ignorando os olhares curiosos de alguns, amedrontados de outros e de indiferença do resto.

Desconsiderando os olhares sobre ela, Teyuki terminou de fazer as compras, voltou para o carro e guardou tudo no porta-malas, fechando a porta logo que terminou. Levou o carrinho a fim de deixá-lo em seu devido lugar e no caminho de volta ao carro viu um homem alto e com jeito de malandro se aproximando. Ele devia ter por volta de trinta anos e tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto ao passo que a seguia. Teyuki encheu-se de toda coragem que tinha dentro dela e virou para enfrentá-lo.

_ Deseja alguma coisa, senhor?

Indagou com arrogância e de cabeça erguida, sem mostrar medo. O homem parou e riu, depois ergueu as duas mãos fingindo medo olhando-a de volta com pouco caso.

_ Acha mesmo que uma "assassina" como você me põe medo? Olha para seu tamanho menina… Me pergunto como fez para matar seu marido… Ou ele era um inútil, ou você muito astuta o atacou dormindo.

A morena baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, respirando lentamente tentando se acalmar ao passo que fechava os punhos contendo a raiva. O homem a sua frente devia ser o dobro do tamanho dela, mas isso não a intimidou mais bem a fez sorrir, ao abrir os olhos e afrontá-lo de novo.

_ Exatamente por eu ser uma assassina como você diz… Deveria ter medo de mim… Não acha?

_ Não… E sabe por quê?

Ele encurtou a distancia de uma vez a segurando pelos pulsos ao passo que a empurrava contra o carro dela. Algumas pessoas se juntaram ao redor da cena, mas ninguém se manifestou em defesa dela, ao contrário, para alguns, aquilo foi ótimo de assistir, por que na cabeça deles, aquela moça merecia uma lição.

_ Ei… O que pensa que está fazendo? Me solte…

_ Eu não tenho medo de você… Mas bem, devo confessar que é muito bonita… Talvez eu resolva te adestrar ao meu gosto…

Ele se curvou sobre ela tentando beijá-la a força. Teyuki se debatia e tentava acertá-lo em suas partes baixas, mas não encontrava uma brecha, as pessoas assistiam de braços cruzados. As que não gostavam do que viam e se compadeciam pela jovem, tinham medo do homem que era conhecido por não ser alguém de boa índole, e assim, no fim, ninguém a ajudava, até que uma moça furou a multidão e tomou uma atitude.

_ Solte-a já!

A recém-chegada o empurrou de cima da morena e ainda lhe devolveu um tapa com toda sua força na cara do homem, que apesar de não doer tanto como ela gostaria, o surpreendeu o suficiente para fazê-lo retroceder alguns passos.

Teyuki observou sua salvadora, enquanto esfregava seus pulsos, massageando-os por causa da agressividade com a qual foi segurada. Ela concluiu que a moça que chegou era linda, tinha o cabelo longo até um pouco abaixo da cintura lisos e de uma cor dourada, um loiro escuro brilhante. Seus olhos eram azuis como o céu e sua expressão apesar de irritada, não conseguia esconder o olhar doce por trás da raiva.

O homem encarou as moças a sua frente com a mão no rosto pelo tapa e viu a loira se colocar frente aquela que ele chamava de assassina. O que o incomodou de imediato. Tirou a mão do rosto e se aproximou mais de forma decidida.

_ O que faz aqui Relena?

_ Quem você pensa que é para me chamar pelo meu nome? Não te dou confiança.

_ O-obrigada…

Teyuki falou e chamou a atenção da moça que se virou e sorriu carinhosamente para ela, fazendo-a sentir uma alegria enorme inundá-la.

_ Você está bem?

_ Sim…

Teyuki devolveu o sorriso e o homem, entediado continuou a provocar.

_ Não acha que se misturar com uma criminosa atrapalha sua imagem... Senhorita?

Ele colocou o máximo de ironia que pode no senhorita para provocá-la.

_ O único criminoso que temos aqui é você… Afinal, ambos conhecemos… Ou melhor, a cidade inteira conhece suas atitudes.

_ Mas eu nunca matei ninguém.

_ Até onde eu sei… - Ela então o devolveu o sorriso irônico. - Mas eu não apostaria nisso. Ah… E não é tão pouco senhorita.

_ Como prefere que te chame… Releninha?

Ele encurtou o espaço e tocou o cabelo dela, fazendo a loira tirar a mão dele com rapidez. O que fez o homem sorrir.

_ Tire suas mãos imundas de cima da minha esposa...

O homem se virou ao escutar aquela voz fria e ameaçadora vinda detrás dele, mas não chegou a ver o homem de início, pois assim que se virou sentiu um golpe muito forte acertá-lo no nariz, fazendo-o cair de costas no chão. O homem sentiu uma dor aguda no local acertado e sua visão ficou torpe por alguns instantes, o sangue jorrava e ele teve certeza que havia quebrado seu nariz. Ao erguer sua vista a primeira coisa que viu foi o brilho dourado vindo de uma estrela no lado esquerdo do peito de seu agressor. Depois viu as mãos do mesmo se fecharem com mais força a espera que ele levanta-se.

Teyuki assistia a cena boquiaberta. Observou o xerife que havia acabado de chegar, ele parecia jovem para o cargo que ocupava, seu cabelo castanho escuro, penteados de forma rebelde, davam-lhe um ar selvagem, sua expressão era fria, observou ele retirar calmamente os óculos ray ban modelo aviador e pode ver os olhos azuis, gélidos que ele possuía. Um frio percorreu a espinha dela. Os músculos de um corpo bem treinado se punham a mostra através do uniforme de manga curta. Olhou então para a moça que seu agressor chamou de Relena, e a quem o xerife deveria ter se referido quando disse esposa e a viu sorrir amplamente para ele, sentindo-se feliz, não soube julgar se era pela simples chegada dele, ou pelo golpe que ele desferiu no homem.

_ Levanta Toni… Ou acaso tem medo de me enfrentar?

A voz do xerife foi novamente ouvida. O homem que estava no chão e agora possuía um nome, se colocou de pé receoso. Tinha intenção de se desculpar, mas bastou ficar em dois apoios para que o xerife lhe desse mais um soco na boca do estomago com toda sua força, fazendo o homem se curvar, perdendo o ar e por fim, outro golpe na cara dele fazendo-o cair nocauteado ao chão. O homem da lei meneou a cabeça decepcionado com a facilidade que foi destruir aquele homem e olhou em direção a sua mulher que o recebia com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

_ Heero…

_ Relena…

Teyuki podia jurar que viu um esboço de sorriso ser desenhado nos lábios daquele homem de expressão totalmente fria e seus olhos duros, brilharem de uma forma diferente ao escutar seu nome e repetir o nome da esposa. A loira correu e o abraçou passando as mãos pela cintura dele e ele apenas a recebeu com delicadeza, acariciando discretamente o cabelo dela, que repousou sua cabeça no peito dele.

Umas vozes puderam ser ouvidas de trás do xerife e Teyuki deitou a cabeça para o lado afim ver de quem era, o povo que antes estava assistindo a cena dispersou imediatamente após a chegada do xerife, o que fez Teyuki concluir que ele causava certo medo nas pessoas. As vozes que ela ouviu vinham de dois policias que estava logo atrás do xerife. Assim como o xerife os dois tinha o corpo muito definido que deveria ser proveniente de algumas boas horas na musculação. Um deles ria e se divertia com a cena toda, tinha o cabelo longo castanho, preso por uma trança. Seus óculos de sol estavam colocados na gola de sua camisa deixando seus olhos cor azuis escuros mostrarem sua alegria e ele falava algo com seu parceiro que não demostrava muita alegria como ele, mas podia-se ver um sorriso sarcástico estampado em seu rosto. Ele tinha o cabelo preto, liso até o ombro, preso por um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos orientais e negros como seu cabelo, uma expressão mais séria em seu jeito, ela pode identificar.

_ Wufei… Peça para uma viatura vir buscar esse ser. Ele está preso por…

_ Por?

Perguntou o policia de trança, divertindo-se com a ordem.

_ Porque desrespeitou a esposa do xerife.

_ Acho uma boa razão…

Concluiu o de rabo de cavalo.

_ Olá Duo, olá Wufei…

Relena se afastou rapidamente do abraço para cumprimentar aos homens, que por sua vez, além de subordinados eram amigos pessoais de seu marido. Depois ela se separou e ficando na ponta dos pés depositou um selinho nos lábios do esposo, que devolveu o carinho de bom grado.

_ Amor… Devo dizer que as acusações em contra ele, são muito piores…

_ O que esse verme fez dessa vez?

Falou o policial de rabo de cavalo se aproximando, acompanhado por seu parceiro.

_ Quando eu cheguei, ele estava atacando ela.

E se voltou apontando a Teyuki que sentiu as bochechas esquentarem com o foco sobre ela.

_ Bem… Eu… - A morena começou a gaguejar.

_ Ei… Eu conheço você… Você é a moça dos noticiários. Muito prazer eu sou Duo Maxwell.

O de trança falou em uma animação, que ao mesmo tempo soou como falta de tato, fazendo com que Heero, Relena e Wufei o encarassem. Relena ficou sem graça e segurou um riso, Wufei, o policial de rabo de cavalo, passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo uma forte vontade de bater em seu parceiro e o xerife manteve seu olhar neutro, mas olhou com uma frieza inigualável para ele. Atitudes que Duo simplesmente ignorou. Mas, para a tranquilidade de todos, Teyuki não se sentiu ofendida, mas bem riu, com a forma despreocupada com a qual ele tomou o tema.

_ O Prazer é todo meu… Sou Teyuki Yukiame.

Sem soltá-la ele tomou a liberdade de apresentar todos os demais.

_ Esse é Wufei Chang. - Apontou para o de rabo de cavalo que a cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça. - Esse é o nosso xerife, Heero Yui e você já deve ter conhecido nossa primeira dama da lei, esposa de Heero aqui, Relena Yui…

Heero a cumprimentou como Wufei e Relena presenteou-lhe um amplo sorriso. Depois de tudo ele soltou a mão dela, como se estivesse apertando a mão dela no lugar de todos os demais. Teyuki se sentiu estranhamente relaxada na presença daquelas pessoas.

_ Sabe… Nós sabemos toda a sua história, então não se preocupe, que não vamos julgá-la… Afinal, sabemos que todo o ocorrido foi por legitima defesa e… Ai.

Um golpe na parte de trás da cabeça dele, proferido por Wufei o fez reclamar de dor e parar sua explicação bruscamente, encarando o amigo, com confusão. Teyuki segurou uma risada com cena.

_ O que foi? Porque fez isso?

Duo esfregava a parte de trás da cabeça, encarando o amigo.

_ Quem sabe se assim você aprende um pouco de senso…

Wufei falava entredente. Relena assistia a cena, começando a ficar apreensiva, fez um movimento para sair dos braços de Heero e ir apartar a briga que se iniciava, mas foi impedida pelo esposo, que a segurou mais forte, depois se voltou para a dupla e lhes chamou atenção.

_ Será que vocês poderiam respeitar a moça a nossa frente? Causem uma boa impressão, por favor... Ainda se supõe que sejam policiais.

A voz dele foi calma aos ouvidos de Teyuki, mas Wufei e Duo puderam sentir a ameaça por trás daquelas palavras, e decidiram se calar, não por medo de Heero, mas por receio que ele os obrigasse a fazer hora extra como punição. O xerife então voltou a falar com a morena.

_ Então me conte… Ele realmente te maltratou?

_ Sim… Ele me ameaçou, dizendo que iria me adestrar, e tentou me beijar, me segurando com força. Fora os insultos… Devido ao ocorrido há meses atrás.

_ Ótimo… Isso nos garantirá algum tempinho de prisão para ele. Só precisamos da sua declaração e do depoimento de uma testemunha.

_ Faço isso.

Afirmou Relena e Heero concordou. Uma viatura parou atrás deles e desceram um par de policiais que sem perguntar, levantaram o desmaiado do chão, em meio a risos e o jogaram sem cuidado no banco de trás do carro, após pegarem o depoimento da Teyuki e o testemunho de Relena, partiram.

_ Está tão quente… O que acham de tomarmos um suco lá no bar?

_ Você quer ir ver a Cléo.

Constatou Wufei.

_ Você está incomodado porque Kelly não vai estar lá…

_ Ela está trabalhando.

_ Sim… Assim como meu amorzinho… A diferença é que posso visitar a minha gatinha no trabalho dela.

Teyuki mais uma vez se pegou distraída, divertindo-se com os dois brigando. Apesar da confusão constante, ela pode perceber que uma amizade sincera unia aqueles homens e sentia a boa atmosfera no ambiente.

_ Bem… Se me dão licença… Obrigada por tudo… Mas agora eu vou para casa…

_ Como assim? - Perguntou Relena. - Não vai nos acompanhar?

_ Outro dia… As compras vão acabar estragando nesse calor, dentro do porta-malas.

_ Ah sim… Entendo. - Relena falou com sincera decepção. - Venha nos ver logo, está bem?

_ Prometo!

_ Se precisar de algo, não hesite em nos chamar, está bem?

Informou Duo e Teyuki subiu no carro, agradecendo a todos pela ajuda e atenção que deram a ela e com um sorriso amplo no rosto se despediu, vendo aquelas pessoas tão amáveis ficarem distantes pelo retrovisor do carro em movimento. Pegou a estrada e voltou diretamente para fazenda, imaginando o quanto sua avó deveria estar aflita com sua demora. Mas, ao mesmo tempo sentia-se feliz, pois soube que ali, conheceu boas pessoas e quem sabe, verdadeiros amigos. Tinha vontade de voltar a vê-los em breve.

-/-/-

Teyuki estacionou na porta de casa e começou a descarregar as compras, com a ajuda de um dos peões que passava por ali naquele instante. Sua avó correu a seu encontro quando a viu chegar, indagando, preocupada, por sua demora. A jovem terminou de retirar as sacolas do carro e começou a ajudar a avó preparar o jantar, enquanto narrava para ela em detalhes todos os últimos acontecimentos.

Sua avó passou por inúmeras emoções de um instante ao outro em uma velocidade incalculável. A jovem viu nascer uma preocupação aterradora nos olhos da avó, que pensou que a veria chorar, depois passou para uma curiosidade, quando ela narrou à parte em que ela foi defendida por uma moça, que naquele instante era uma total desconhecida, e a viu sorrir alegremente quando sua heroína ganhou um nome para apresentá-la. Mas, o auge da felicidade de Rose foi quando Teyuki contou da aparição do xerife e como Heero havia posto em seu lugar aquele homem grosseiro que a atacou. Ela acreditou até mesmo ter visto um orgulho e uma satisfação brotarem nos olhos violetas da avó.

_ Heero e Relena são um casal admirado e cobiçado por muitos… E para ser bem sincera, me sinto honrada de conhecê-los.

_ Sim… Também gostei muito de vê-los juntos. Eles são tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo se completam perfeitamente… A propósito vó, quem é ela? Ela me deu a entender ser muito conhecida na cidade, e não apenas pelo fato de ser a esposa do xerife.

_ Tem razão… A fama dela vem de muito antes. Relena trabalha como secretária pessoal do prefeito, que por sua vez é o irmão dela. Senhor Milliardo Peacecraft. Um rapaz lindo, elegante e muito cortês. Um excelente prefeito por sinal.

_ Que interessante… A irmã do prefeito casada com o xerife. - Riu divertida. - Parece história de romance.

As duas jantaram na mesa da cozinha, como faziam todas as noites desde que John havia saído em viagem. Foi um jantar relaxado e divertido. Rose já havia se acalmado com o ocorrido a sua neta na tarde daquele dia, e sentia-se aliviada ao saber que o xerife a defenderia, apesar de nunca haver esperado uma atitude diferente de Heero, quem sempre foi famoso por seu senso de justiça extremamente enraizado.

Ao terminarem de comer, o mesmo ritual de todas as noites, Teyuki ajudou a avó arrumar toda a louça, guardar a comida, organizar o que quer que precisasse ser feito e por fim, as duas se despediram, indo cada uma para seu quarto. Teyuki entrou no dela, tomou seu banho, colocou o pijama, penteou o cabelo, escovou os dentes e deitou na cama, sentindo todo seu corpo agradecer pelo descanso bem merecido. Lembrou-se de sua tarde e riu da memória dos golpes que aquele cara recebeu, sentiu-se um pouco sádica por aquele sentimento, mas não se importou. Por fim, sentiu o sono se apoderar dela e a última coisa que ouviu foi o telefone tocando, mas pensou ter sido obra de um sonho.

-/-/-

Teyuki estava ainda dormida, quando algo começou a incomoda-la, não escutou seu despertador, mesmo assim abriu os olhos de sobressalto, olhou primeiro para o relógio e viu que marcavam seis da manhã, depois olhou para a janela e com as cortinas fechadas, viu que o sol já estava nascendo pela claridade que insistia perfurar o tecido, continuou passando os olhos pelo lugar até que um vulto lhe chamou atenção, virou para acender rapidamente seu abajur e finalmente, pode vê-lo. Trowa estava sentado em uma poltrona que ela havia colocado em frente à porta, com os olhos fixos nela.

A moça tomou seu tempo para assimilar aquela situação e ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso, vendo o rosto confuso dela, contrastando com os olhos brilhantes que faziam questão de se fazerem vistos. Teyuki então levantou e abriu a cortina, deixando o ar matinal inundar aquele ambiente e Trowa fechou os olhos para se acostumar com a claridade inesperada, o que a fez se questionar de quanto tempo ele levava ali. Voltou-se para cômoda e apagou a luz, depois deu a volta e sentou aos pés da cama, o mais próxima dele.

_ O que faz aqui?

Ela quebrou o silencio e Trowa abriu lentamente os olhos, piscando algumas vezes para se acostumar e finalmente a encarou fixamente.

_ Vim te ver…

A voz rouca e sedutora dele a fez estremecer.

_ Quando chegou?

_ Dirigi a primeira metade da noite… Chegamos por volta das três horas da madrugada.

_ Por que dirigiu tão tarde? Por que não esperou essa manhã?

_ Seu avô ligou a noite passada e sua avó contou o que lhe havia ocorrido…

Ela sentiu o coração disparar com uma mescla de sentimentos. De repente se perguntou se realmente era importante para aquele homem.

_ E?

_ E então fizemos as malas e voltamos…

_ Desde que horas está aqui?

_ Cheguei por volta das cinco...

_ Você não dormiu nada…

Ele deu de ombros e ela se sentiu inquieta de repente.

_ Como…

_ Entrei aqui em seu quarto?

_ S-Sim…

Ela baixou a cabeça, não entendeu o motivo, mas sentiu-se sem graça com sua própria pergunta.

_ Isso realmente importa?

Ela ergueu o olhar para ele e o viu se levantar da poltrona, seu coração ficou mais agitado e rápido que antes esperou que ele fosse até ela, mas para sua surpresa e decepção, ele seguiu direto para porta.

_ Talvez tenha sido um erro vir aqui.

Ela olhava para as costas dele, que dizia suas palavras sem se virar.

_ Como?

Sentiu-se desesperada.

_ Eu queria confirmar com meus próprios olhos que estava bem e o fiz… Bom dia senhorita Teyuki.

Ele forçou a maçaneta para girar e abrir a porta quando sentiu um calor se apossar de suas costas. Teyuki pulou da cama sem nem ao menos fazer barulho e o abraçou por trás, escondendo seu rosto.

_ Não vá… Senti tanta sua falta.

A voz dela era abafada por estar colada a ele, mas isso não impediu o capataz de escutar o que a jovem que ocupou todos seus pensamentos durante todos os dias de viagem, fazendo-o se preocupar de tal maneira, que partiu dele o pedido de voltarem imediatamente para a fazenda, quando soube do ocorrido. Precisava vê-la, certificar-se de que realmente estava bem, que não a tinham machucado. Ele não duvidou que Heero a houvesse defendido corretamente, afinal o xerife era um grande amigo do capataz de muitos anos, mas ele precisava vê-la e o desespero foi tanto que pediu que voltassem na mesma hora. John dormiu na viagem e Trowa manteve seus olhos abertos, pregados na pista, com a mente nela.

_ Tey…

_ Aquela noite…

Ela o cortou e começou a falar tudo o que não havia tido tempo de dizer antes.

_ Eu… Eu queria muito fazer amor com você… - Agradeceu mentalmente por não ter que declarar aquilo olhando no rosto dele. - Mas… Tive medo… Aquele dia maldito onde…

_ Teyuki… - Tentou se virar, mas ela não deixou.

_ Deixe-me falar… Naquela noite eu ainda estava machucada demais com o ocorrido com David, e quando as coisas começaram a avançar, não consegui deixar de lembrar-me daquele maldito dia que marcou meu passado… Me desculpe, me perdoe por tudo…

Trowa sentiu algo malhado em suas costas e soltando a maçaneta, segurou os punhos dela e se virou para ficarem de frente. Teyuki não mostrou resistência e permaneceu de cabeça baixa. Ele a segurou pelo queixo e levantou o rosto da morena, vendo as lágrimas escorrerem por seu angelical rosto. Teyuki piscou algumas vezes antes de criar coragem de olhar para ele, e quando o fez, viu uma imagem que ela julgou ser perfeita.

Trowa sorria para ela, de forma carinhosa, compreensiva e amorosa. Ela o sentiu passar os dedos dos dois lados do rosto dela secando as lágrimas que insistentemente seguiam caindo e com o outro braço a enlaçar pela cintura, apertando-a contra seu corpo. Teyuki levantou as mãos para tocar o peitoral dele e foi subindo para os ombros até chegar ao pescoço ao passo que o rosto dele descia em direção a ela lenta e cautelosamente. Seus lábios se tocaram suavemente, como se fosse à primeira vez de ambos. Começaram em uma forma carinhosa, conhecendo a textura e maciez do outro e pouco a pouco sua confiança. Nenhum tinha pressa e queriam curtir e aproveitar aquela experiência com o máximo de tempo possível, curtindo aquele momento e brincando com seus sentimentos complexos.

Ela se separou dele por lembrar-se que não estava arrumada como gostaria de estar para ele, Trowa estranhou e tentou puxa-la novamente para um segundo beijo que prometia ser regado com mais paixão, já que seu corpo reclamava pela distância, mas uma batida na porta os tomou de surpresa, separando-os definitivamente com o susto.

_ Teyuki… Posso entrar?

A voz do avô foi ouvida e os dois se entreolharam procurando uma forma dele não ser visto ali. Não pretendiam se esconder, nem tão pouco negarem o que sentiam um pelo outro, mas chegaram à conclusão que não era uma boa maneira de demonstrarem seus sentimentos para o avô, daquela maneira. Teyuki sinalizou o telhado e Trowa, sem pensar duas vezes, abriu a janela e se se certificando de que não havia nenhum peão do lado de fora desceu por ali mesmo. Depois do capataz haver partido, a jovem foi e abriu a porta, recebendo o avô com um amplo sorriso e um caloroso abraço.

_ Minha querida… Você está bem?

Ela notou uma pequena preocupação no olhar dele. E se prontificou a acalmá-lo.

_ Fique tranquilo vovô… Estou ótima! Não me aconteceu nada e estou muito feliz que já esteja de volta.

Voltou a pular no pescoço dele para mais um abraço apertado. John passava a mão pelos longos fios de cabelo dela, a encarando como novamente uma menininha. Depois de um tempo se despediu e informou que iria preparar o café da manhã e para ela descer logo.

Ao fechar a porta, feliz e radiante, Teyuki se dirigiu para o banheiro com o intuito de fazer sua higiene matinal e após sair foi logo escolher uma roupa bem bonita para vestir. Era um short curtinho jeans azul, uma regata azul claro, com um colete jeans, par do short, por cima. Nos pés suas botas de montaria pretas, combinando com o chapéu e o cinto, brincos grandes de argola prateados, sua maquiagem como toda manhã e seu perfume favorito. Desceu a escada, feliz, rumo ao café da manhã.

-/-/-

O dia correu tranquilo, Teyuki resolveu ajudar nos labores da fazenda, então saiu para colher frutas, verduras e legumes para o avô, cuidou das flores da avó e ajudou Trowa a lavar os cavalos. Claro que eles passaram mais tempo se olhando e roubando selinhos um do outro, às escondidas, quando ninguém estava por perto, que realmente trabalhando. Na hora do almoço ela buscou marmita para ela e Trowa e foram comer sobre um muro em baixo de uma árvore florida. Estavam sozinhos e após terminarem de comer, ele a puxou para mais perto e Teyuki se sentou de costas para ele acomodada entre seus braços, ao passo em que ambos aproveitavam o momento, curtindo o silêncio entre eles, ouvindo e assistindo a natureza.

Depois de um tempo, ele desceu o rosto e beijou o ombro da moça que sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Depois ele sentiu o cheiro dela, afundando seu rosto no cabelo dela, perto do pescoço. Teyuki então, se afastou sutilmente e virou a cabeça para beijá-lo. Algo doce e delicado, que logo começou a tomar uma proporção mais agressiva e ardente. Teyuki começou a se virar para abraçá-lo, e Trowa percebendo aonde aquilo os levaria, a segurou pela cintura e delicadamente a afastou. Teyuki o olhou, confusa, e ele sorriu para ela, depois depositou um selinho em sua boca e levantou, estendendo a mão para ela descer daquele muro.

_ Aqui não é um bom lugar…

Com isso ela entendeu o recado, mas não conseguiu disfarçar a face de desgosto, o que o fez rir interiormente, mas ignorar o olhar manhoso dela. Ambos seguiram o caminho de volta para os estábulos, abraçados, se separando na metade do caminho para que ela pudesse levar de voltas os potes onde estava a comida deles e ele voltou ao trabalho. Após ajudar a vó com a comida, ela voltou para o campo a ver se seria útil para algo mais e o dia terminou tranquilo e Trowa foi convidado a jantar com eles naquela noite.

-/-/-

Trowa chegou às sete horas em ponto para o jantar, usava uma calça jeans escura, com botinas pretas, uma camisa xadrez vermelha e uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima, na cabeça um chapéu preto, que ele usava apenas para ocasiões especiais. Levava em sua mão uma garrafa de vinho e tocou a porta da cozinha antes de entrar, foi logo recebido pelo sorriso de Rose, que reclamou de forma divertida pelo fato de ele não necessitar convite para entrar.

Trowa tirou o chapéu ao passar pela porta e entregou o vinho para a senhora e ela lhe deu passagem com um gesto de mão para que ele seguisse para sala, enquanto ela terminava de preparar a mesa de jantar. Trowa seguiu seu caminho e se alegrou ao ver John sentado na poltrona lendo seu jornal diário. O saludou e tomou assento.

_ Pontual como sempre…

Comentou John.

_ Sei bem que costumam comer esse horário…

Respondeu Trowa sentindo-se relaxado na presença do fazendeiro.

_ Senhor John…

Chamou ao homem que ainda olhava para as páginas, ganhando sua atenção.

_ Tenho um assunto para tratar contigo… Gostaria que fosse antes do jantar.

_ É algo sério pelo que vejo…

_ Eu consideraria importante.

John pensou um pouco nas palavras de seu capataz e decidiu que a sala não era o local mais indicado, pois alguém poderia interrompe-los. Levantou de sua poltrona, e sua atitude fez o jovem imitá-lo.

_ Me acompanhe…

Trowa o seguiu e ambos se fecharam dentro do escritório de John que era sempre usado para assuntos importantes.

Teyuki desceu as escadas, empolgada. Usava um vestido de alça fina, verde escuro, colado na parte de cima com a saia rodada que ia até o meio da coxa. Nos pés colocou uma botina preta de salto médio e grosso. Os cabelos estavam soltos e escovados, seus olhos bem delineados de preto com sombra verde na parte de baixo das pálpebras, destacando seu olho puxado, nos lábios um gloss cobreado, seus brincos eram retos e longos, chegando até o fim do maxilar dela na cor dourada. Seu perfume deu um toque especial ao conjunto e no pulso uma pulseira combinando com o brinco.

A moça entrou na cozinha e perguntou à avó onde estavam seu avô e Trowa, Rose respondeu que os havia visto entrarem no escritório. Teyuki assentiu e imaginando que o assunto fosse sobre negócios se limitou em ajudar a avó no que fosse necessário, até que os homens se juntassem a elas. Tudo estava pronto e Rose e Teyuki já estavam sentadas a mesa, conversando sobre futilidades e as últimas cores da estação quando a porta do escritório se abriu e por ela saíram Trowa e John seguindo direto para a mesa tomando seus lugares.

John encabeçou a mesa, sentando na ponta, Rose sentada a sua direita, Teyuki a sua esquerda e Trowa ao lado da moça. Rose perguntou se estava tudo bem, já que eles haviam demorado dentro do escritório e John confirmou que sim, encerrando o assunto. Teyuki observou aos dois homens tentando captar alguma expressão ou emoção, mas nada demonstraram e o jantar se deu inicio. O jantar era composto por duas lasanhas: uma de presunto e queijo e a outra a bolonhesa. Salada ceazar e para beber: vinho tinto suave. O jantar foi tranquilo e conversaram sobre o campo, os animais, as flores, sobre a viagem bem sucedida deles.

Após o jantar, Trowa e John se encararam por alguns segundos e o capataz, pedindo licença levantou de sua cadeira.

_ Aonde vai?

Perguntou Teyuki rapidamente.

_ Eu prometi encontrar alguns amigos no bar…

_ Eu… Posso ir com você?

Trowa lançou um olhar para John e Teyuki o imitou seguindo sua linha de visão. Rose também estranhou e olhou para o marido. John parou e pensou um pouco, por incrível que pareça, ninguém resolveu falar. Sentiram uma tensão nova se iniciar entre os dois, mas ao mesmo tempo em que suas curiosidades foram afloradas, as mulheres pensaram que era melhor não perguntar nada. O fazendeiro pensou por um tempo e analisou algo, até que encarou a neta com os olhos brilhando de esperança e logo o capataz quem continuava em pé, esperando pacientemente por uma resposta. John apenas assentiu para o homem que sorriu. Teyuki e Rose tiveram a impressão que aquilo não foi apenas uma permissão para neta sair, havia algo mais escondido por trás daquela concordância.

_ Ótimo, vou pegar minha jaqueta e chapéu…

Teyuki quebrou o ambiente tenso com sua alegria e saiu correndo escada acima. Trowa agradeceu com um movimento de cabeça e um aperto de mão que John retribuiu já em pé. Rose também levantou e acompanhou aos homens até o fim da escada, a espera da moça. Que desceu em poucos minutos, após escovar os dentes, pentear o cabelo passar batom, pegar dinheiro e colocá-lo no bolso de sua jaqueta de couro e escolher o chapéu que combinava com sua roupa.

Trowa a recebeu no pé da escada junto de seus avós, que recomendaram ao rapaz que a cuidasse muito e ele garantiu. O capataz abriu a porta e após a moça passar ele a seguiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

_ Vamos no meu carro. – Teyuki impôs feliz.

_ Que carro?

_ Um que eu comprei enquanto você e meu avô estiveram fora…

_ Ah sim? - Ele se mostrou surpreso.

_ Sim… Agora não da para ter apenas a caminhonete na fazenda, preciso me locomover…

Chegaram a frente de um ecosport vermelho e Trowa parou para observá-lo, prestou muita atenção nele, para então chegar a uma conclusão, e falou observando o sorriso dela.

_ O modelo é bonito… Mas, a cor é de mulher…

Teyuki ficou boquiaberta, não sabia se brigava ou ria do comentário. Ele pegou as chaves da mão dela e desligou o alarme, abriu a porta do passageiro para ela entrar e logo se dirigiu para o banco do motorista.

-/-/-

Chegaram a um bar, que a fachada parecia uma cabana de madeira, havia pessoas por todos os lados, demonstrando o quanto o local estava cheio, pessoas de todos os tipos e aparências, na sua maioria, apesar de muitos visivelmente a reconhecerem, pouca importância lhe deram. O letreiro acusava o nome do estabelecimento: The Wolf. A morena observava tudo com muita atenção, a música alta se escutava do lado de fora, quando chegaram a porta, diferente das pessoas que estavam na fila, passaram sem espera e sem precisarem mostrar a identidade, aquele leão de chácara gigante, forte e careca, reconheceu de primeira a Trowa e após cumprimentá-lo abriu a porta para eles entrarem.

Teyuki se surpreendeu com o preferencialismo e se sentiu importante ao lado de seu capataz. Dentro não era diferente, toda a decoração e moveis eram de madeira, haviam poucas luzes no ambiente, fazendo o ambiente aconchegante e propicio para amantes em geral dançarem e namorarem; no bar alguns letreiros coloridos se destacavam, a atração principal eram algumas garotas que dançavam sobre uma das extensões do bar que ficava a esquerda, de quem entrava no local. À direita possuía mesas onde se podiam ver casais comportados, pessoas conversando, jogando e bebendo, já a sua frente era o bar de onde saiam todas as bebidas e era atendido por um homem e duas mulheres. Ele era alto, de boa aparência, moreno, cabelo quase ao estilo militar, usava uma camiseta justa, deixando a mostra seu corpo bem malhado e possuía um sorriso galante ao mesmo tempo de dar uma impressão de ser tímido.

Já elas eram quem realmente chamavam a atenção, não só pelo sorriso amplo no rosto, esbanjando simpatia, mas a forma familiar que tratavam as pessoas que se aproximavam do bar, e suas belezas. Uma era ruiva, de longo cabelo ondulado, que chegava até a lombar, e tinha os olhos tão verdes que nem a pouca luz pode ocultá-los, era magra e se movia com graça, contrabalanceando com seu jeito extrovertido e forte, pelo que Teyuki analisou. Usava uma camiseta justa, de cor branca, um short jeans escuro e bota cowboy branca, na cabeça um chapéu da mesma cor da blusa, nos pulsos haviam pulseiras, misturadas a um relógio, os brincos eram grandes no formato de argolas, seu sorriso se destacava com um batom vermelho que fazia seu cabelo realçar em uma combinação de cor.

A outra moça era morena, seu cabelo longo e liso ia até o meio das costas, com poucas e finas mexas em vermelho. Seus olhos eram escuros e sua pele como a da outra era bem branca. Ela se movia de forma atraente e também esbanjava simpatia e sorriso para todos os lados, tinha um olhar sedutor, diferenciando-se do olhar rebelde e de menina da ruiva, aparentavam ter quase a mesma idade. Tinha o corpo bem modelado e usava um tomara que caia de couro preto, com uma saia de mesmo tecido e botas cowboy, combinando com o chapéu de mesma cor. Seus brincos eram chamativos e brilhantes, no punho usa uma única pulseira que parecia um fio de couro e no dedo anelar da mão esquerda, assim como a outra um anel de ouro, informando seu estado civil.

Elas eram animadas e tratavam muito bem a todos, mas algo demonstrava que não eram apenas empregadas, Teyuki pensou que pudessem ser gerentes, Trowa segurou sua acompanhante e a guiou para o bar de frente e as moças fizeram festa ao vê-lo se aproximar, ambas debruçaram sobre o balcão e o beijaram no rosto em comprimento. Ele não tirou as mãos da cintura de Teyuki nem um momento tentando tranquiliza-la, caso pensasse algo errado.

_ Teyuki, quero te apresentar... - Ele era obrigado a falar alto por conta do som. - Essas são Cléo… - Apontou a ruiva. - E Hadja. - Mostrou à morena.

_ Olá…

Teyuki cumprimentou e as moças se curvaram para cumprimentá-la também com um beijo, mostraram-se muito receptivas e animadas com a chegada dela, e a jovem se sentiu muito relaxada.

_ Cléo é esposa de um amigo chamado Duo Maxwell…

_ O policial?

Ela perguntou surpresa e surpreendeu ainda mais ao capataz.

_ O conhece?

_ Sim… Ele acompanhava ao xerife e outro policial chamado Wufei Chang…

Trowa riu com a descoberta.

_ Pelo visto você já conheceu todos meus amigos… Só falta o Quatre.

_ Que é com quem você e meu avô fazem negócios?

_ Exato e marido da Hadja. Alias, Cléo e Hadja são donas desse bar…

Teyuki abriu a boca numa mescla de surpresa e sorriso, e observou as moças se divertirem ao passo em que serviam as bebidas dos clientes.

_ A proposito… - Ela encarou a Trowa que seguiu com o que dizia. - Kelly é a esposa de Wufei…

_ A veterinária?

_ Exato.

_ Legal…

Ela sorriu com a descoberta e de repente foram surpreendidos por um homem, que colocou a mão no ombro de Trowa, ganhando a atenção do rapaz que ao virar o cumprimenta com muita alegria no olhar. Ele era alto, loiro de olhos azuis. Suas feições eram doces e seu sorriso era amável,. Muito bonito, assim como todos os amigos de Trowa, poderia seguir a carreira de modelo com muita facilidade, Seu corpo parecia ser forte, mas não era possível ver os detalhes por culpa da jaqueta de couro marrom que levava sobre uma camisa creme, justa. A calça era um tom mais escuro que a camisa e as botas e chapéu de mesma cor da jaqueta. Antes que Trowa o apresenta-se para Teyuki, a moça viu Hadja subir no balcão do bar e agarrando o pescoço do homem lhe depositar um longo e ardente beijo, o loiro apenas a segurou, sendo surpreendido com a chegada dela. Após separarem-se ele foi apresentado.

_ Teyuki esse é o…

_ Quatre Winner.

Ela o interrompeu e quando Trowa fez menção de não entender, ela apenas apontou para Hadja e depois para o loiro, demonstrando que bastava juntar dois mais dois. E Trowa entendendo, assentiu. Quatre observava, divertido e entendendo o que a moça quis dizer.

_ Quatre… Essa é Teyuki Yukiame, a neta do John e da Rose.

_ O prazer é todo meu, senhorita!

Ele sorriu de forma tão doce para ela, que Teyuki se perguntou se ele já havia escutado falar dela ou não. E se sim, imaginou que ele deveria ser dessas pessoas tão boas, que fazem com que pensemos que o mundo ainda tem salvação. Ela sorriu de volta, então Cléo chegou, deu um beijo no rosto de Quatre e entregou para nós três cervejas antes de sair, informando-nos que a primeira era por conta da casa.

_ Amei seus amigos…

_ Eu sabia que ia gostar…

Quatre se juntou ao casal e começaram a conversar sobre inúmeros assuntos, começando pelos cavalos, que era a grande paixão em comum ali, depois sobre como foi a volta de Teyuki para a cidade, seus planos. Quatre demonstrou interesse pelo potrinho que Trowa já havia lhe informado antes e a conversa continuava relaxada, com o loiro dando algumas olhadas esporádicas em direção de sua esposa, admirando-a e demonstrando em seu olhar o amor enorme que sentia por ela, também observando protetoramente, se nenhum homem se atrevia a faltar-lhe o respeito.

Novamente foram interrompidos, mas dessa vez, não era apenas uma pessoa, mas sim, dois casais e um homem sozinho. Duo, Heero e Relena, Wufei e Kelly acabavam de chegar e foram logo cumprimentar ao trio, Relena e Duo fizeram festa com a presença de Teyuki, Kelly lhe lançou um sorriso doce, mas reservado pela falta de intimidade, Heero e Wufei, em suas faces neutras e em suas formas peculiares de ser, demonstraram que ficaram contentes por ela ter se juntado ao grupo. Por fim, Duo se afastou por um momento e pulou o balcão para abraçar sua ruiva, levantando-a do chão ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava apaixonadamente. Depois, a contragosto, mas ordenado por ela que deveria trabalhar, ele voltou para o outro lado do balcão e puxaram alguns bancos, sentando-se todos em um montinho para conversarem.

Sempre que possuíam oportunidade, Hadja e Cléo se juntavam um pouco aos amigos e beijavam seus maridos, o ambiente era relaxado, Relena também, não perdia uma única oportunidade de beijar seu homem, que por sua vez não conseguia resistir aos encantos de sua amada. Wufei e Kelly se mostravam serem os mais reservados, mesmo assim, ele não soltou a cintura dela nem um segundo e ficaram colados a noite inteira. Trowa anunciou seu namoro com Teyuki, e a novidade causou alvoroço, gritaria e diversão no grupo. Claro que nem todos gritaram de felicidade, mas todos levantaram suas cervejas para um brinde em homenagem ao novo casal.

Teyuki sentiu alguns olhares acusadores em sua direção, em um momento durante a noite e se encolheu e baixando a cabeça. Notando a mudança brusca de comportamento da moça, Trowa a abraçou e a puxou para mais perto, com o intuito de lhe demonstrar que ali estava protegida. Heero, Duo, Wufei e Quatre, viraram a procura do problema e logo se depararam com um grupo de homens, já alcoolizados e o único fato de endireitarem e virarem o corpo na direção dos homens, foi o suficiente para eles colocarem cara de horror e jogarem o dinheiro de qualquer jeito na mesa antes de saírem apressados do estabelecimento. As mulheres riram divertidas, e Relena piscou para Teyuki, como sinal para que ela relaxasse novamente.

Já era por volta das duas horas da madrugada quando Cléo e Hadja finalmente puderam sentar junto aos amigos, ambas se acomodando entre as pernas de seus maridos. E por volta das três horas Trowa e Teyuki se despediram, contra vontade dos demais, mas conseguiram partir, com ele alegando que deveria estar de pé em duas horas para trabalhar. Teyuki se despediu com um beijo no rosto de todos que estavam ali, até mesmo de Heero e Wufei, o que causou surpresa nos demais, mas ninguém falou nada. Trowa deu um aperto de mão nos amigos e beijou as amigas antes de partirem.

-/-/-

Trowa deixou Teyuki na porta de casa e após dar-lhe um beijo de despedida, partiu em direção a sua cabana e a moça o observou partir com olhar carinhoso.

Ao entrar em sua cabana ele apenas fechou a porta para já começar a se despir, já estava com a parte de cima de seu corpo nua, descalço e com a calça aberta quando escutou baterem na porta. Sem se preocupar em se arrumar, Trowa seguiu em direção a entrada, curioso para saber quem o procurava às três horas da manhã e sem perguntar abriu, surpreendendo-se ao ver Teyuki.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele perguntou, enquanto deu passagem para ela entrar. Teyuki manteve seu olhar fixo no capataz, e fechou a porta atrás dela, antes de prosseguir.

_ Eu… Não quero dormir sozinha…

_ Tem certeza disso?

_ Absoluta.

Ele então trancou a porta da casa e a puxando para bem perto a beijou, depois a sustentando pela cintura, a puxou para cima, fazendo com que ela cruzasse as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, Trowa caminhou de volta a seu quarto com ela no colo, enquanto se beijavam ardentemente. Chegou no quarto e a encostou na cama, colocando-se sobre ela. Teyuki se afastou do beijo para olhar para ele com ternura, o que fez o rapaz estranhar.

_ O que foi?

_ Eu… Realmente te amo!

Trowa se levantou um pouco mais, surpreso com a revelação, sustentando o corpo sobre os cotovelos, depois de muito observar o brilho no olhar dela, sorriu.

_ Fico feliz em saber disso… Por que eu também te amo! - Foi a vez dela se sobressaltar. - Eu te amei desde o primeiro momento que te vi…

_ Se refere à noite do lago?

Ele negou com a cabeça e ela se sentiu confusa, pensou em contestar, mas ele foi mais rápido em se explicar.

_ Eu levava seus avós para te visitarem na cadeia, e a primeira vez eu fiquei atrás do vidro que a policia usa para monitorar os interrogatórios… Eu te vi… Vi seu olhar inocente, vi sua forma doce de abraçar seus avós… E nesse momento, te amei!

A morena sentiu o coração acelerar freneticamente com a revelação, por um segundo, parecia que o ar havia esgotado, mas era ela que tinha prendido a respiração com a surpresa. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela e quando ele sorriu para ela, foi quando ela acordou de sua surpresa e sorriu de volta.

_ Promete… Promete que nunca vai me machucar?

_ Eu prometo… E garanto que vou sempre te proteger… Prometo!

Ela levantou o rosto até ele e o beijou, dando sinal para que continuassem de onde pararam. Trowa a beijava com desejo, suas línguas brincavam entre si no calor de suas bocas, o desejo aumentava a cada instante, fazendo seus corpos queimarem de dentro para fora. Ele acariciava o cabelo dela, passando por seu rosto e seguindo seu caminho, percorrendo o corpo de sua amada, enquanto se sustentava sobre o outro cotovelo e sem deixar de beijá-la, com pequenas e rápidas pausas, para um pouco de ar e mudarem o lado de seus rostos.

A mão livre dele percorria cada detalhe da pele dela, tocando toda a extensão de seu braço, provocando-a, excitando-a. Teyuki soltava pequenos gemidos e sua respiração era ofegante, sentia cada toque, regozijando-se pela sensação oferecida. Ele tocou o seio dela, ainda por cima do vestido, sentindo-o firme, e enrijecido como resposta ao contato, ele tinha o tamanho perfeito e preenchia toda a palma da mão dele. A descoberta da mão dele, a fez se contrair por inteiro, e Teyuki segurou com mais força o cabelo dele, trazendo-o para mais perto ainda, pedindo que aumentasse mais a força do beijo.

Com cautela, Trowa continuou a explorar o corpo da moça e logo chegou na coxa dela, massageando e acariciando-a. Então, lentamente ele começou a subir sua mão pela parte interna, e cessou o beijo, para poder encara-la nos olhos, Teyuki nada disse, seu rosto já estava corado, por conta do calor de seu corpo. Ao passo que ele avançava mais pela virilha dela, Trowa a analisava, atento para qualquer tipo de rejeição que pudesse vir, como na última vez, e finalmente ele chegou a seu destino.

O capataz tocou aquele local intimo e o encontrou molhado devido à excitação da moça, começou a acaricia-la ainda por sobre a calcinha e observou ela, fechar os olhos, sentindo-se envergonhada, ao passo que recebia o toque e mordia o lábio inferior.

_ Olhe para mim… - A voz dele saiu rouca e extremamente sedutora, fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos. - Está gostando… Assim tá bom?

Ela assentiu e ele parou. Teyuki lançou um olhar de confusão para Trowa, que sorriu malicioso para ela em resposta. Então, ela o sentiu subir lentamente a mão até o inicio da peça intima e a puxar para baixo, calmamente, fazendo com que ela ficasse cada minuto mais impaciente, Teyuki começou a desenhar cada musculo do peito dele, com seu dedo, ao passo em que esperava ele terminar seu percurso.

_ Isso estorva…

Ele levantou a calcinha dela para depois joga-la de um lado, Teyuki não conseguiu esconder um sorriso sem-vergonha, puxando-o de volta para o beijo, que Trowa respondeu com paixão, mas sem muita demora voltou a se separar…

_ Por quê? - A voz dela saiu falha e desejosa ao mesmo tempo.

_ Quero olhar para você… Quero te ver sentir prazer com meu toque…

A voz rouca dele a excitou ainda mais e a moça sentiu ele novamente tocar sua vulva, mas dessa vez o toque era mais curioso, e provocativo. Trowa introduziu seu dedo e começou a massagear o clitóris dela, e sorriu libidinoso ao senti-la estremecer de prazer, logo começou a explorar por todo aquele lugar, quente e agora molhado para ele. Introduziu seu dedo lentamente no local devido, conhecendo a profundidade daquela mulher. Brincou com seu toque, revezando-se em penetra-la com seu dedo médio e massagear seu clitóris com o indicador.

Os gemidos da morena se tornavam a cada instante, mas fortes e Trowa, podia sentir sua ereção se fazendo presente e muito ansiosa. Louco para ver o corpo dela por inteiro, ele parou seu processo, deixando-a desesperada por mais e se livrou do restante de suas roupas, não só ela ficou nua, mas ele também. Teyuki pode observar com mais clareza aquele corpo escultural de um deus grego a sua frente, e não pode deixar de observar o quão visível e volumosa se via a ereção de seu parceiro. Ele por sua vez, passou a língua sobre os lábios ao ver o corpo delicado e bem modelado da moça. Cada detalhe dela era bem desenhado, sua pele de seda branca era convidativa e seus seios firmes, deixavam a mostra os bicos duros de excitação.

Ele voltou a se posicionar sobre ela e com uma mão acariciava um seio e o outro ele abocanhava, com lascívia, lambendo e dando leves mordidas nele, lançando olhares furtivos para vê-la tombar a cabeça para trás e morder o lábio, de prazer. Então, após brincar com ambos os peitos dela, ele traçou com a língua uma linha que descia até o umbigo e continuava até chegar ao local desejado.

Trowa a viu, sustentar o corpo sobre os cotovelos para observá-lo, e sem desviar o olhar de sua amada, ele tocou o clitóris dela, pela primeira vez, com sua língua e Teyuki fechou os olhos ao passo que soltou um gemido de prazer, deixando cair o peso do corpo sobre a cama, ele então continuou com sua provocação e a explorava por inteiro, naquele local, sentindo o calor e o gosto adocicado dela, sentindo-se realizado ao escutá-la delirar de prazer, pronunciando seu nome. Ele a penetrava com a língua e a lambia até que sentiu sua amante gozar.

Levantou e se posicionou entre as pernas dela, vendo-a com a respiração ofegante, a face corada e paixão nos olhos, enquanto encarava, sem estar satisfeita, pedindo, implorando por mais, Trowa deitou sobre ela, mas não soltou o peso, posicionou seu membro na entrada da vagina dela, e com cuidado a penetrou, após sentir-se totalmente dentro, esperou um pouco para ela se acostumar, e sentindo-a enlaçar suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, abrindo uma maior passagem, Trowa deu inicio ao seu querer. Começou com movimentos de vai e vêm lentos, que gradativamente foram tornando-se mais fortes e rápidos.

Teyuki o abraçava, quase cravando suas unhas nas costas dele. Era vez do Trowa gemer de prazer em conjunto com ela. Ele sentia ela o beijar no pescoço, no rosto, nos lábios, correspondendo com volúpia as caricias recebida, e entre beijos, ouviam-se gemidos que emendavam em beijos fervorosos, ao passo que a força empregada no ato era cada vez maior. Trocaram de lado e Teyuki resolveu ficar por cima, dando um descanso para ele e controlando a velocidade como queria. A fim de provoca-lo, ela diminuiu a velocidade, mas podia sentir que o membro de seu amante estava cada vez mais fundo dentro dela. Trowa massageava os seios dela, até que sentou a procura dos lábios que o fizeram sentir-se vazio com a distância, tomando assim um pouco das rédeas e fazendo-a ser mais agressiva na cavalgada. O prazer atingiu o ápice e ambos gozaram ao mesmo tempo, sem se separarem, ele liberou-se dentro dela e os dois soltaram o peso sobre a cama. Trowa de costas no colchão, mantinha sua amada deitada sobre ele, com a cabeça em seu peito, ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos, acalmando suas respirações.

_ Eu te amo…

A voz doce dela fez o capataz abrir os olhos, e sorrir escondido. Teyuki não o olhou, mas pode o sentir acariciar as costas dela em resposta, desejando mais, alguma resposta falada, que veio, mas de uma forma diferente da que ela imaginou.

_ Então, casa comigo!

Ela levantou o rosto instantaneamente e o encarou, Trowa fixou o olhar nela e seu rosto demonstrava paciência à espera de uma resposta. Para aumentar seu assombro, Teyuki notou na mão dele uma caixinha aberta com um anel de noivado, ele tinha a armação trançada em ouro branco e ouro amarelo, com um brilhante, dando uma aparência nobre e cativante a joia. Ela se perdeu na beleza do presente, e confusa encarou a Trowa se perguntando em que momento ele havia pego aquela joia. Ele apenas limitou-se em esperar por uma resposta.

**Continua...**

* * *

_E ai? Oq acharam? Quem leu o hentai e gostou? Quem não leu, conseguiu identificar com facilidade as deixas?_

_Pessoal, gostaria de agradecer muito a vocês que tem acompanhado essa fic que é um presente a minha querida Best Friend Marcela... O próximo capitulo será o fim..._

_Aguardo muitas reviews e desde já, novamente, obrigada! beijinhos... :D_


End file.
